Seireitei All-male High School
by Enya16
Summary: Ichigo's father forced him to attend the prestigious Seireitei High. Will he manage to survive, among love, friendship and revenge? ShuuheixIchigo, IchigoxKira, hints of other pairing I don't want to spoil. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Please notice: this is unbetaed and English is not my native tongue. I write solely for pleasure and fun. Please be kind._

**One – HIT**

The teacher sensed that something was wrong tanks to the ruckus coming from classroom three, which perfectly reached his ears even if the headmaster's office's walls were so thick they were almost soundproof.

«I should go and check if everything's fine» he muttered, probably speaking to himself. He popped in the office, and he saw a girl rigidly sitting at her desk, apparently occupied doing her work. Her strict facial expression gave her the typical secretary looks.

When she realized his presence, the girl looked at him with furious eyes.

«Those punks are so noisy» Ise Nanao grumbled, neatly piling up some envelopes. «Anyway, it's just crazy, don't you think? Accepting a transfer student at this time of the year… thinking that, not that long ago, this was an exclusive all-male private school…»

«Crazy indeed» professor Kyoraku Shunsui mocked her, lazily stretching his arms. Nanao shot him a deathly glance, before violently starting to stamp the envelopes.

«Anyway» she declared, stopping to soak the stamp into the ink pad, «the new student is supposed to come this morning. It seems like he comes from Tokyo, but his looks aren't common at all, he seemed pretty mixed to me, almost like a half-breed. Here, this is his profile. His hair is absurd, but I don't think he dyed it.»

«Kurosaki Ichigo» Kyoraku observed, reading the name on the document. «Oh, I see. The son of that famous surgeon, Kurosaki Isshin. His mother, who apparently had European blood in her veins, died a few years ago.»

Nanao froze, looking at the teacher with a raised eyebrow. What was the reason behind all that curiosity?

It didn't last for long, though. Kyoraku looked intently through the papers, then he dropped them on the desk, seeming as bored as usual.

«Another hothead» he said, scratching his head and smoothing back his long, dark hair. Without even asking, Kyoraku rustled in one of Nanao's drawers, looking for an elastic to tie it on his nape. The young secretary looked at him with a sigh. If only he hadn't had that terrible temper, Shunsui could have been…

«The thing, Kyoraku-sensei» she added, underlining the honorific hoping to induce him keep a little bit of responsibility, «is that Kurosaki has been assigned to class three, the one you are in care of.»

Shunsui stayed silent for a moment, considering those word. Then, with a quick movement, he grabbed the jacket he nonchalantly dropped on a chair and he draped it over his shoulders, walking down the corridor.

Nanao remained by herself, staring at the door that Shunsui forgot to close behind his back. Pursing her lips, she frowned.  
«What the hell is going on here?»

* * *

Class three consisted in a group of eighteen years old boys, all with more or less good marks, but that didn't seem anxious to show their brightness to other people. The only one who shone above all the others was called Toshiro Hitsugaya, and he was so smart he had been accepted at the Seireitei All-male High School even if he had just turned twelve.

Luckily, the pupils were all essentially calm and in good terms among them. Or better, Kyoraku thought, glancing towards young Ayasegawa, who was sitting in the third row and seemed occupied checking his eye make-up in a little mirror under the loving gaze of his classmate Madarame, sometimes it was even more than just "good terms".

Since Seireitei High School was exclusive and prestigious, it was attended just by extremely wealthy or extremely bright boys. Kyoraku quickly realized that the two categories had more things in common that he thought, like loneliness, for instance, but also an oppressive life to escape.

Anyway, Seireitei High functioned exactly like every other high school, since it had every comfort and it was immersed in a splendid private park in Okinawa's suburbs. Honestly, Kyoraku thought that his pupils had all they needed to be happy and live a serene life, in that school.

«Good, good. Now sit down» he exclaimed, entering the classroom. Even if he didn't speak loudly, all the boys silenced immediately and they rushed to their chairs.

That was the reason why headmaster Yamamoto made Kyoraku responsible for that class. The man was not only very good at teaching his subject, classic western literature, but he sported also a sense of authority that made him earn everyone's respect.

«Where's the new kid? Come here, introduce yourself» Kyoraku cheerfully said. Nanao was right, he immediately thought. The boy that moved his chair to get closer the desk was a very strange kid. The picture on his folder didn't give justice to the exact colour of his hair, a shade of bright orange instead of a dull coppery chestnut as he thought at the beginning. He was lean, almost scrawny, with every muscle at its right place and long, slender legs. And his face... Kyoraku half-closed his eyelids, fishing in his memories.

For Gods' sake, he thought, incredulous. That poor boy looked like the exact copy of...

«My name's Ichigo Kurosaki» the student was saying meanwhile, putting a hand on his hip and frowning, as if all that talk was a total nuisance to him. As many boys inside the classroom, he didn't wear the burgundy blazer of the uniform, given the hot weather of mid-April, and he stood there in grey trousers and white short-sleeved shirt. He even loosened up the knot of his black tie, which hang from his thin neck in a rather weird manner. «I come from Tokyo, Karakura prefecture. I'm eighteen and yes, this is my natural hair colour. And if any of you has problem with it, I won't hold back.»

A faint laughter resonated through the classroom. It seemed that threaten didn't quite scare the boys as the newcomer wished to. From where he was, Kyoraku noticed that Abarai, one of the most turbulent pupils, was broadly grinning.

«Any questions?» Kyoraku mumbled, distracted. He was so immersed in his dark thoughts that he barely saw that one boy, sitting in the fourth row, had shyly raised a hand. He kept glancing around nervously, under his mates' questioning eyes.

«Good, good, Kurosaki. You can go sitting next to Kira» Kyoraku said, pointing the empty desk near the blonde boy. He paled, when Ichigo moved the chair to put his things on the desk and take a seat.

«Hello, err... » Ichigo began, frowning again. «I didn't quite catch your name…?»

«I...Izuru Kira» the other answered, stuttering a bit. And then, without even catching his breath, «I'mverypleasedtomakeyouraquaitance!»  
Ichigo kept peeking at his new mate during the whole boring lesson of Latin literature. White professor Kyoraku was disserting about Seneca and stoic philosophy, he came to realize that Kira-kun seemed a good-natured guy, even if chronically timid. He observed with interest while he underlined some sentences in his textbook using his ruler, one of the typical features of a nerd, but it just seemed natural for that thin boy with his apprehensive looks.  
Kira, that was his name, was also a rather cute one. Behind his docile behaviour, in fact, he looked absolutely nice. He was slender, light-boned, with thin, graceful hands, and his features were chiselled. His blonde hair constantly fell to hide his gaze, and his eyes were so blue it almost matched the colour of the sky.

Definitely, it could have been worse, Ichigo thought.

During the lesson (which he maybe should have followed with more attention, since Kyoraku-sensei loved to bother newcomers with unscheduled tests), he kept glancing around, just to understand better that weird place.

The boys sitting around him never looked towards him. They were all apparently busy looking through their books or listening to the teacher. A flash of colour in a corner caught his attention, and Ichigo saw a tall guy sporting a bright magenta ponytail on his head. At least he wasn't the only one having weird hair, he said to himself.

And next to that one, he saw... he blinked, resisting the temptation to rub his eyes in astonishment. He never saw such a handsome boy before. He was slender, delicate without being thin as Kira-kun, the boy had dark, sleek hair falling on his shoulders, and a peculiar, silver pin keeping it away from his forehead. From where he was, Ichigo couldn't see the colour of his eyes, but he believed it was grey, or maybe light blue. His face was calm and serene, so beautiful it reminded him of a classical statue... Ichigo blinked, straightening his back. That guy was the only one, in the classroom, who was still wearing the red blazer, perfectly buttoned in spite of the hot, and not a single drop of sweat was visible on his pearl-white forehead.

Then, something hit him on his back, and just as he was turning to see who did that, a little paper ball fell on his desk.

A message.

Ichigo glanced around with a deep frown, noticing that a couple heads turned towards him, but they immediately focused on the teacher again when they met his fiery eyes.

"What the hell", he thought, silently straightening the paper under his desk to hide him from the professor.

«I think it's from Hisagi-kun» Kira murmured, leaning towards him. «I saw him throwing it. It's that one, with dark hair. His name's Hisagi Shuuhei.»

Ichigo followed Kira's pointing finger, and he noticed that a boy lightly turned to look at him. He could spot his short, black and spiky hair. And the part of his face that he managed to see... he lowered his gaze, looking at the floor. Three long parallel scars ran across his fair skin, from eye to chin, forming uninterrupted lines.

«Kami-sama» he muttered. «What on Earth does a guy like that want from me?»

«Don't let appearance deceive you» whispered Kira, hiding behind a wall made by his Latin books, «Hisagi-kun is a decent guy. And he's also pretty handsome.»

«If you think so» grumbled Ichigo, returning to the message.

_Ichigo like "strawberry" or "15"?_

«What kind of question is this?» he snapped, talking loudly without even realizing.

«Shut up, moron» a short boy growled, turning from the desk in front of him. Ichigo was so nervous he could just start yelling, but he suddenly froze when he noticed that the one who just talked was visibly younger than him, with big, green eyes and short hair, so light that it almost looked pristine white. «Did you just swallow your own tongue? I said shut up, or you'll make me miss Kyoraku-sensei's lesson.»

«Oh, come on, Hitsugaya-kun» Kira popped in, cheerful, «you already read all Seneca's works. You could even take Kyoraku's place.»

The young boy called Hitsugaya glared at Kira, then he just turned without adding anything. His juvenile, almost childish face was filled with disgust.

«Thank you, dad, for parking me in this wonderful place» Ichigo complained, and in that moment the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the lunch break. When he heard it, Kyoraku-sensei smiled broadly.

«Good, boys, today's lesson's over... so this means homework for ya.»

A general moan echoed around, while the teacher handed out the photocopies filled with Latin words. Ichigo eyed the sheet suspiciously, and he realized that the translation looked long and terribly complicated. He raised his head, meeting Kira's eyes, and when the two of them made the same discouraged expression, they smiled to each other.

«If you'd like, later we could go to the library to get it done» Kira suggested, lifting his desk's top to put all the books in the empty space, «but I have to warn you, I'm not that good, at Latin.»

«Translations aren't a problem to me» Ichigo reassured him, «if they aren't too difficult.»

«You still don't know Kyoraku-sensei» Kira sighed, hunching his shoulders. Ichigo smiled. Kira and him would have gotten along well, he was sure of it.

* * *

The canteen was similar to those you could see in American TV series, he thought. Or at least it looked like that to his eyes, while he glanced around with a deep frown.

He hated it. Being the weird one, the one everybody kept avoiding and so on. It made him feel... what was the right word? Exposed? Almost... in danger?

«Oh, no, western food again» Kira groaned, biting his lower lip and looking nervously through the self-service's counter. His indecision was decidedly blocking the long queue that formed behind Ichigo's back, and more than one pupil of Seireitei High School were beginning to express their irritation.  
«Hey, Kira-kun!» someone yelled. «Would you hurry up? We are hungry!»

«Err, I'm so sorry, Renji-kun» Kira stuttered, blushing and grabbing some random food. Ichigo quickly chose steak and salad, ignoring the dessert and opting for a Diet Coke and an apple. He followed Kira, who sat around a still empty table with a gloomy face.

«How disgusting» he commented, glancing at his meal. «How I miss old, good oriental cookery.»

«At my place, it's always my sister Yuzu the one who cooks» Ichigo said, thinking to the delicacies his sister always made him when he came home from school. «She's really good, even if she's just a kid...»

«Did you say your sister? But... what about your mother?»

Ichigo stayed silent for a moment, looking Kira while he kept playing with the food on his plate, without even trying to gulp it down. «She's dead.»

Kira opened his mouth, ardently wishing to say something, but he was interrupted by the noise of a chair being moved, and then someone smashed his tray on the table.

«Everyday it's the same» the newcomer snarled, the awkward-looking Abarai. «It always takes forever to Kira-kun to choose what to eat, and we get only the leftovers.»

«Stop whining, Renji» his mate hissed, neatly putting his tray next to the taller guy and starting to cut his steak with fork and knife, «you will never get leftovers. The meal is the same for everybody.»

Ichigo raised his head and his mind suddenly emptied when he crossed the grey eyes of the beautiful boy he spotted during class. He looked at him, squinting lightly. «Can I do something for you?»

His toned froze the rather light atmosphere, while even the cheerful Renji turned to face his friend, looking concerned. His forehead was covered with strange-looking tattoos.

«Oh, Byakuya, please» an unknown voice broke in, while a hand lightly patted the dark-haired boy's shoulder, «calm down, or you'll scare the new one to death!»

As an answer, Byakuya gracefully shrugged, beginning to chew on his meat. Ichigo's eyes instinctively went to the boy who spoke. Hisagi Shuuhei was slightly taller than him, but he was decidedly more muscular and well-buildt. There was something wild and... charming? Yes, charming, attractive, in his scarred face. He also had some tattoos: a sixty-nine on his left cheekbone, and a thin azure line going across his face.

He didn't meet his gaze. He didn't want to forgive that irritating message of before. He hated when people teased him because of his name. It was something that, simply, made him angry.

«Hisagi-kun» Kira exclaimed, «did you see? Kyoraku-sensei is so mean. He can't just give us so nonchalantly a translation like that. It will be an all-nighter to me, I'm sure of it...»

Renji smiled. «Probably that man's just terribly frustrated. I think Ise-san, the secretary, rejected his avances again.»

«And do you think it's right for him to take his revenge on us?»

Ichigo smiled too. If it hadn't been for that cold bastard of before, he wouldn't had minded to chitchat with the other boys. But even if Byakuya looked totally uninterested in him and focused only on his meal, the strong feeling of uneasiness kept growing in him, maybe even amplified from Hisagi's arrival.

Anyway, Hisagi put his tray on the table and then turned around and walked away. Ichigo watched him, feeling a little disappointed. That was not the kind of reaction he was expecting. Hisagi wasn't going to ask him again the question he wrote in that note, then? Especially since he got no reply beforehand. Why that guy suddenly got so interested in him, and now he just ignored him as if he even wasn't there? He had no explanations for that behaviour. Probably it was just innocent curiosity, he told to himself, trying to be optimistic. Regretfully, though, being optimistic wasn't part of his nature.

«Where's he going?» Ichigo asked, disoriented, talking to Kira, the only one he believed he could rely on.

«Helping Kaname-kun» Kira replied, absentmindedly peeling his apple, without even looking at him. It must have been a habit, then, Ichigo concluded.  
«And who's Kanam... oh» he murmured, stopping abruptly. Hisagi was coming back, and he was not alone.

With him, there was a dark-skinned boy, with long afro hair. His white eyes, without pupils, contrasted sharply with his ebony skin. Hisagi was helping him approach the table, avoiding all the people and the obstacles.

«That... that guy's blind» Ichigo said, keeping his voice low. «What happened to him?»

Kira nibbled on the apple, shaking his head, his eyes darkening. It was weird to see how emotions quickly popped up and disappeared from his delicate features. «Kaname-kun is blind since his born, and he comes from a poor district. Nevertheless, he has a great memory and he is able to remember everything he hears. He's a real monster of intelligence, since he has the highest grades in the whole school. I don't think there's much difference between Hitsugaya and him, actually. He's an old friend of Hisagi-kun. I think they grew up together.»

Ichigo wasn't really paying attention to him. His eyes were glued to Hisagi, which was carefully guiding the blind boy across the room. His vaguely wild looks seemed out of place, while he acted so gently, moving an empty chair to let Kaname sit next to him.

«Hey, Kurosaki-kun» Abarai Renji said, smiling to him, «are you going to sign in for some club?»

«Actually...» Ichigo began, without really knowing how to go on. He always hated clubs, even at the public school he used to attend in Karakura. He thought it was just a waste of time.

«Well, if you don't know what to do, I'll suggest soccer club» exclaimed Renji, all cheerful, «I'm in it, and our team is the strongest!»

«Not thanks to you, surely» said Byakuya, cruel. «You aren't that bad, as a player, but you're too violent. Sooner or later, you'll be ejected from the tournament because of your bad behaviour.»

Ichigo looked at him, incredulous. How could someone say such horrible things and stay completely impassive? Renji blinked, embarrassed, but then he smiled again, even if a little half-heartedly.

«What about literature club?» Kaname gently questioned. Renji looked grateful for the interruption, because he started eating his meat in silence, without trying to talk further.

Ichigo turned towards the blind boy, not really knowing how to behave around him. «Err, I...»

«He doesn't look like a poetry lover, to me» Kira said, with a mischievous grin. «What about music club? There's me, Hisagi and...»

«Stop calling me by my family name, Kira» Hisagi interrupted, opening his canned drink.

Ichigo cringed. «Music club, like playing instruments, singing and stuff? You know, I'm afraid I'm completely tone-deaf.»

«Is there a seat left?» called an irritated voice, coming from behind him.

«I think so» Ichigo absentmindedly replied, looking at the white-haired kid that he almost had an argument with during class.

«What a pain in the ass» Hitsugaya grumbled, sitting next to Ichigo and biting down on a mouthful of steak as if he would have wanted to rip off someone's head instead.

«What's the matter, Hitsugaya-kun?» Kaname politely asked. His voice was soft and sweet, and it perfectly suited his calm and attractive looks. If Byakuya was cold and unapproachable like a prince, Kaname was sort of a reassuring presence, to Ichigo. Or at least this was what he thought.

«Those two damn queers» the kid snarled, pointing to a couple of boys who were walking towards the counter in that moment. Ichigo stretched out to see them: the taller one was a skinhead, and his nude scalp almost shone in the neon light. The other had a weird bob hairstyle, but for some reason it didn't look bad on him, since he had a delicate, feminine face. The two were holding hands, and the status of their relationship was pretty evident.

«So what?» asked Renji, wolfing down his lunch. The more Ichigo looked at him, the more he liked him. Renji looked like the typical dude who was good at sports, thanks to his tall and muscular body. The various tattoos that marked his forehead, neck and arms only added to his already evident, manly attractiveness.

«They do NOTHING but necking and fussing all the time» the younger boy revealed, shivering. «In every moment. During class, in the library, at lunchtime, in the garden, and EVERY fucking night they have s...»

«Please» Byakuya disgustedly blurted out, «I'm eating.»

«It's unbearable» Hitsugaya complained, ignoring him.

«Excuse me, but why do you care about what those two do at night?» Ichigo asked. The boy turned towards him with nothing but a ferocious expression on his face.

«I sleep in their room!» he screamed, furious. «The only triple bedroom, guess who got it? Me, obviously, and the damn couple of goddamn lovebirds!»

«Ah, love, what a marvellous thing» Hisagi murmured, sly, sipping on his Coke. Ichigo looked at him, and he suddenly realized that the other boy was already watching him. He immediately averted his gaze, feeling uneasy. Were homosexual relationships, in that horrible school, a common thing? Well, he had nothing against it. Who knew how many other couples could be out there, aside from Madarame and Ayasegawa? The boys sitting around his table seemed just friends with each other, to him, except maybe...

He quickly glanced towards Kaname, who was calmly eating his steak. Then, his gaze followed Hisagi again, which was occupied chatting with Hitsugaya, gently scolding him for his homophobia. After all, Kira told him the two of them were childhood friends. And weren't childhood bonds meant to transform into...

«Oh really? Then listen what I'm going to do» Hitsugaya yelled, standing up and moving his chair back with a squeak. «Tonight I'm fucking going to sleep in the corridor! Screw you all!»

Then, the white-haired boy walked away, angrily throwing the remnants of his food in the trash bin.

«Talking about rooms» Ichigo asked Kira, «I still need to unpack all my stuff... where am I supposed to sleep?»

* * *

Carved on the little wooden plate next to the door there was number twenty-four, and below a smaller one held a piece of paper where Kira neatly wrote his name, followed by an empty space. Coming in, Ichigo let his only suitcase fell to the floor, looking around surprised.

The room wasn't that big, it was just ample enough to accommodate two beds and a small detached bathroom. A traditional-style closet could be opened next to the entrance door, and just above one of the beds a bow window let the two boys see part of the school garden.

«Not bad» Ichigo recognized, pacing around and opening all the doors, «not bad at all. I was expecting much worse.»

«I thought it would have been nice, since you're new and you still don't know anybody» Kira explained, visibly blushing, «so I asked Kyoraku-sensei if I could share my room with you, and he accepted. Actually, he was busy writing some love poems for Ise-san, the secretary, and I'm not really sure he completely got what I was telling him, but...»

«You were right, Kira» Ichigo replied, enthusiast, entering the bathroom and beaming when he noticed the big, comfy-looking western-style bathtub. «Wow!»  
«As Hitsugaya-kun said previously, all rooms usually host just two boys. Nobody knows why there's only one for three people.»

«How come there are some futons in here?» Ichigo observed, peeking inside the ioshiire/i. Kira looked at him, a little surprised by the sudden change of his attitude. Slowly, he started smiling. He looked happy to have gotten a roommate, Ichigo thought.

«Ah, you can sleep in a futon, if you like, but I definitely rather doing it in a bed.»

«Hey, and whose are those? Are these your CDs?» Ichigo questioned again, climbing on one of the beds to look through a pile of discs neatly set on a shelf. «The Offspring, Nirvana, The Cure... hey, I think we have matching taste.»

«Are you serious?» Kira yelled, finally losing his composure out of enthusiasm. «I can't believe. What's your favourite band? Mine is-»

«Social Distortion!» they both laughed, since they talked at the unison.

«I think I've just solved the club problem» Ichigo beamed, relieved, sitting on his new bed and discarding his shoes. «Music, then. If Hisagi-kun likes this kind of stuff too, we'll get along greatly.»

«Hisagi-kun? Oh, he's somewhat different.»

«Uh?» Ichigo murmured, while zipping his luggage open and beginning to stuff his clothes and personal items in the closet. Kira elegantly pretended not to see a stuffed animal which suspiciously looked like a teddy bear peeking under a pile of neatly folded hoodies.

«He's...» Kira hesitated, looking for the right word, smiling when he finally found an acceptable one. «An artist, I think.»

Ichigo huffed, loosening up his tie's knot. «What do you mean?»

«Oh, I think you'll realize. Look, it's almost two o'clock. In a little time we'll have afternoon classes, and then you can come and see our club. What do you think?»

«I think it sounds fine» Ichigo replied, trying to ignore the sibylline tone of that answer.  
Seireitei High School, he thought, frowning, here I come.

TBC

_What do you think of it? :) If you'd like, let me know via comment. Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2 - FLUSH

_English is not my native tongue, so please be kind to me. Reviews make me happy. :)_

* * *

Ichigo always hated Maths. Always. At primary school, at middle school, even at Karakura high. It was just something he couldn't help. Simply, all those numbers and complicated formulae didn't fit into his head. Or maybe it was his brain, who refused to understand them?

Therefore, he felt bad, thinking that he would have had Biology and Maths classes, on that afternoon. Instead, Kira looked relieved. Maybe he was one of those who are good at rational thinking.

Biology teacher was called Unohana Retsu, and she was a woman who lost her maternal attitude and sweet smile just when she gave her students back the corrected tests. In that moments, and above all when someone got a bad grade, she made Ichigo slightly afraid, but he actually didn't dislike her. She was kind and equilibrated, and she didn't waste time in stupid pleasantries when she noticed his presence: she just gently greeted him and took note of his name on her folder.

However, it went a little worse with Aizen-sensei, Maths teacher. Maybe it was just because of the subject, which Ichigo abhorred, but he would have never expected the friendly-looking Aizen to question him immediately, testing his knowledge, at his first lesson with him.

That unpleasant moment (and the consequent bad mark) left him sulking and gloomy, while he followed Kira along the intricate corridors to enjoy the little free time they got before dinner.

«Don't be sad, Kurosaki» Kira said, trying to make him feel better. Ichigo grumbled, his eyebrows so knitted together that they almost hurt. «You'll have plenty of time to get higher grades.»

Another grunt, this time undoubtedly irritated, and the blond sighed.

«I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it» he murmured. «Aizen-sensei is like this all the time. If Kyoraku-sensei is a little weird, but overall a good chap, Aizen is... well, I'd define him a sadistic one, I guess.»

«And he kept smiling!» Ichigo growled, fuming. «While he questioned me, he just smiled as if he was having the best fun of his life.»

«Hey Kurosaki!» a cheerful voice exclaimed, calling from the bottom of the corridor. A door opened, and the read head of Renji Abarai peeked out. «Don't worry about that Aizen bastard. I'm shit at Maths too.»

«Thanks» Ichigo muttered. Renji approached them, stopping to ruffle Kira's hair. The blonde boy almost fell, under the pressure of Renji's strong hand.

From the semi-opened door of his room, Ichigo could hear the notes of Sympathy for the Devil, one of his favourite songs.

«Are you two roomies?» Renji asked, crossing his arms behind his neck. Kira smiled to him, nodding, and Ichigo looked at them. It looked like those two got along well. Maybe they were close friends, or they knew each other before attending that school.

«And who's your roommate, Renji-kun?» Ichigo asked. For some reason, he fond difficult to call that boy by his family name, as he did with Kira. Luckily, Renji didn't seem to mind.

«Byakuya Kuchiki» Kira answered for him, as if that name explained it all. Ichigo grimaced, and Renji started laughing.

«He's not that bad. OK, he's a damn order maniac and if I'd ever left any random sock around he could get really dangerous, but I think he's above all innocuous. Or at least I hope.»

Kira snickered, but Ichigo arched an eyebrow. Actually, he couldn't think of anything worse than being Byakuya Kuchiki's roommate. «Anyways, Kurosaki» Renji told him, «Tonight we are throwing a little welcome party for you. We have some stuff to drink and a couple other thingies we were keeping for special occasions, and if this isn't a damn special one...» he winked.

Ichigo sighed. That dude's face worried him: he wasn't so sure he still was ready to party with those guys he barely knew. But it wasn't like he could refuse, right? At least, this could have meant he was well accepted. Also, he was somewhat reassured by the fact that Kira was participating too. He tried his best to smile. «Thank you. See you tonight, then!»

«Alright! Later!» Renji greeted them, returning quickly into his room and shutting the door behind his back. He really was a honest and harsh one, Ichigo thought, shaking his head.

«What time do they turn off the light, in this place?»

«What?» Kira asked, absent-minded.

«I mean, what time do some professor or janitor or whatever come to check if everybody actually went to bed?»

«And why would someone do something like that?» Kira wondered, blinking at him with his enormous and innocent blue eyes. Ichigo shook his head, again.

«Do you want me to believe that Kyoraku-sensei and all the others would let us do all the ruckus we like without even trying to stop us?»

«I guess so» Kira replied, caressing his chin pensively, «since we usually do a lot o ruckus, if you get what I mean. The only thing that really drives teachers mad is when someone tries to flee the school during the night... this can grant you expulsion, for your information. A senpai, once, got out at night to meet his girlfriend, and the morning after he was sent home immediately, creating a big scandal since his father is a bank owner and so on. Renji-kun once risked a lot, when he went out to buy some stuff to eat at Royal Host, but luckily he was noticed just by Kyoraku-sensei, who just scolded him and didn't report to Yamamoto. Instead, Hisagi-kun continuously gets out and nobody ever found out…»

«Hey, looks like I became famous» a voice whispered, right into Ichigo's ear. The boy turned harshly, and he found himself facing Hisagi Shuuhei's tatted face.

«I was telling him about your adventures» Kira smiled.

«It's already six o'clock, Izuru» Shuuhei said, completely ignoring Ichigo and talking directly to Kira. He was furiously thumping on his cell phone's keys, using just his thumb. «Let's go to the club. Yumichika texted me, the others are already there.»

«Okay!» Kira exclaimed, cheerful. «Kurosaki is coming too.»

«Actually, I…» Ichigo started, wondering about Shuuhei's reaction at that news, but the tatted boy didn't look so impressed.

«Oh? Okay» he just commented, before walking towards stairs to reach the second floor.

Vaguely irritated by that lack of interest, Ichigo followed Kira and Shuuhei. The more he thought about it, the more that school looked like an American college. Or better, it distinctively reminded him of the movie "The dead poet society". The building wasn't as ancient and oppressive like the one portrayed in the movie, since it was brand new and carefully decorated, but he somehow thought it held the same aura of mystery and tragedy. Maybe it was because of the classrooms, that looked immerged in a perennial half-light, or the dusty and silent library... it all gave him an unpleasant feeling or déjà-vu. It wasn't bad, really, but it just...

A door opened along the corridor, and Ayasegawa Yumichika, the good-looking boy with the bob hairstyle, waved at them. «Kira, Shuuhei, hurry up, or we're going to begin without you.»

«Here we are, here we are» Kira replied, enthusiast, pulling Ichigo by his sleeve. «Come on, Kurosaki-kun, let's go!»

Rather reluctant, Ichigo let the other lead him inside. It was just a regular classroom, but in a corner he spotted a big hi-fi stereo, which played some rock music at a low volume. It was Simon & Garfunkel, Ichigo realized, his eyes widening, "Mrs. Robinson". There were also musical instruments, as a drum set partially covered by a thin white cloth and a couple guitars with a Fender amplifier.

Still, the music club was composed by a few members, Ichigo noticed: besides he, Kira and Hisagi Shuuhei, there were just Ayasegawa and Madarame, the loving couple and grumpy Hitsugaya, the little prodigy. A merry bunch indeed, Ichigo gloomily thought, letting himself fall on the first available chair.

«What's with the long face?» Hitsugaya asked him, without really expecting an answer. The white-haired kid was sitting on a desk, grinning. «You've been an idiot in the first place, to come to Maths without even reading the textbook before. And thinking that Aizen-sensei only asked you easy stuff.»

«Stop teasing him, Toshiro» Shuuhei told him, calm. «It's not Ichigo's fault, if you're a little Einstein.»

Ichigo turned towards him: the other boy was leaning against a wall, scribbling something on a piece of paper. He had called him by his first name. Did it mean something?

«Stop calling me by my first name!» the child exploded, echoing Ichigo's thoughts.

That was his answer, he guessed. No, it meant nothing. Or better, it meant just that Shuuhei disliked to use honorifics. He also addressed to Kira by his first name, before, right?

«Kami-sama. You always are so ruff and unpleasant» Ayasegawa murmured, snuggling closer to his mate, closing his eyes and sighing softly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. At least, Madarame didn't react to his boyfriend's tender gesture, staying as still as a statue.

Ichigo had the feeling that soon he would have been able to completely understand Hitsugaya's point of view.

«Good. I think we argued enough» Shuuhei said, putting down his pen and languidly stretching out his muscular arms. «What about starting rehearsals?»

«Rehearsals?» Ichigo repeated, frowning to Kira. The other smirked.

«Just wait and see» he whispered.

Ichigo's eyes followed Shuuhei while he walked to the electric guitar in the corner, taking it in his hands and plugging it to the amplifier. He pinched a string or two, just to let Hitsugaya check if the sound was right and clean. Nobody talked or made any noise: his gestures were tested, usual. All the others were still and silent, waiting.

«Okay» Shuuhei murmured, softly. Then, after bowing his head a little, he closed his eyes and began to play.

Since the first notes, Ichigo felt a strong pang of envy.

He had always wished to be able to play guitar. Firstly, because he loved music, especially rock, even if he was completely tone-deaf. And secondly...

Ichigo looked around, feeling suddenly shy and vulnerable. Kira was tapping his fingers on the desk, humming the melody so softly his voice was barely audible. Hitsugaya was sulking as usual, but he was following Shuuhei closely, keeping his eyes on the amplifier. It looked like sound check was his speciality. Ayasegawa and Madarame, instead, were tenderly hugging each other, keeping their eyes closed.

Ichigo suddenly felt sick.

«This one was awesome» Kira commented, when Shuuhei stopped playing. «What's the title?»

The dark-haired one blinked, looking a little lost, as if he had just woken up from a daydream. «I don't know yet» he replied, softly. For some highly unclear reason, he didn't seem satisfied at all. He frowned, and Ichigo could have believed he was watching a double of himself in his worst moments. «I composed it two days ago. The music came to me almost... what can I say... almost spontaneously.»

«You really are a genius, Hisagi-kun» Madarame grinned. His rounded, shaved head shone in the neon light. «It had something punk and alternative, I think.»

«But it was rather melodic too» Hitsugaya added, focused, «and it gave a Stones feel more than a Beatles one.»

«I want to learn to play it!» Kira yelled, almost jumping up and down in excitement. «Please give me the chords' tab, afterwards, Hisagi-kun!»

Shuuhei shrugged those compliments away, his eyes distant, as if he was thinking about something else. Ichigo was staring at him, so fascinated that when the other talked to him, he almost jumped in surprise.

«What do you think, Ichigo?» Shuuhei asked, casually. He wasn't even looking at him.

Ichigo opened his mouth and then he closed it immediately, unable to speak out a coherent sentence. He had the feeling that everyone but Shuuhei was looking at him, anxiously.

«Er, not bad I guess.»

Kira almost fell over. «But, but, Kurosaki! How can you say something like that?»

«Hey, people, it's almost seven o'clock» Hitsugaya make the group notice, «there's dinner. We'd better go, unless Kurosaki-san wishes to give us another pearl of wisdom.»

Ichigo glared at that awful midget who looked like he had just swallowed a broomstick, but was wise enough to stay silent. Kira kept him company during dinner, chatting with him and speaking about everything and anything, carefully avoiding to talk about music. But he couldn't do much to ease Ichigo's uneasiness, since the orange-haired boy found himself sitting next to Shuuhei.

«I'm sorry for before» he felt the need to say, noticing Shuuhei's frown.

The other didn't bother to answer. Kaname, who was sitting next to him, smiled lightly to Ichigo, but the latter, for some obscure reason, found much more difficult to stand Shuuhei's indifference, than everyone else's mockery.

«You can't be serious!» Kira exclaimed, dismayed, around an hour later.

«Please, Kira, don't make me lose my patience» Ichigo repeated, gritting his teeth to try keeping from exploding. «Today had been my first day here, and even if everything was terrific, I am dead tired, okay? Frankly, I don't fancy to celebrate, right now.»

«Che. You talk like an old man» Hitsugaya blurted out, leaning to the doorframe with a can of tea in his hand. Ichigo had to struggle not to start yelling at him.

«Hey Kira» he asked, «what's Little Midget Prince doing here?»

«Who did you just call midget, bro?» Hitsugaya growled, waving his can in Ichigo's face, maybe trying to sound intimidating. His white, spiky head didn't even reach Ichigo's shoulder. «Say it again, if you have the guts!»

«Oh, come on, stop fighting. You two just have known each other for a couple hours and you are already bickering» poor Kira said, desperately trying to mediate the argument. «Well, actually... Hitsugaya-kun swore he would never sleep again in the same room of Ayaseg-»

«Of those two damn fags» the kid angrily emphasized.

«Oh... er, of Ayasegawa-kun and Madarame-kun, so right now he's looking for another room. And since there are none free, and in our closed, as you pointed out before, there are some futons, I just thought that...»

«No way» Ichigo said, crossing his arms on his chest. He wondered if Hitsugaya would have hit him, but he wasn't worried. He was sure about his karate's black belt, and he knew he could beat that horrible little freak without even sweating.

«Bastard» Hitsugaya hissed.

It all happened in a blink of an eye. Ichigo suddenly felt that his forehead hurt and his shirt was soaked in iced Bancha tea, before realizing that Hitsugaya threw the can to him. Then, anything new, someone came in without knocking, with a perfect timing, and this someone was Renji Abarai. The boy wasn't wearing his uniform anymore, and he put on an old white tank top which fitted pretty loosely and jeans rolled up on his calves. Even his legs and arms were tatted, Ichigo noticed, between incredulous and disgusted.

«Kami-sama, Kurosaki-kun, what happened to you?» Renji laughed, looking at him. «Everything's ready for ya! Oh, but why didn't you change yet? Put on something normal, then come to our room!»

Ichigo sighed internally. He almost tore his tie apart, uncerimoniously throwing it on the bed, then he picked a plain, black long-sleeved shirt. He took off his shirt and he wore the black top, ignoring the two spectators, while Kira, neat and anxious as usual, picked up the wet uniform from the floor and hung it to let it dry.

«Tomorrow I'll show you were the laundry room is» he murmured, before looking at him, surprised. «Oh, you look a lot better, like this.» He approached Ichigo, adjusting his sleeves and collar with his long, bony fingers. Kira changed his clothes too, as well as the still angry Hitsugaya, choosing a pair of military cargo pants, trainers and a half-unbuttoned, red-blood shirt with a white tee underneath. He looked good too, very good indeed, but Ichigo wasn't keen to tell him directly. Still, he liked the way his blond hair looked always perfect, and he also secretly thought that the small movement Kira made with his hand, combing it away from his forehead, was definitely charming. More than once, actually, his attention had been drawn to Kira's graceful fingers while they entwined into his blonde locks...

«Okay» he muttered, ashamed of his own thoughts. «Let's hurry up, before I change my mind.»

Renji and Byakuya's room was number 20, and it wasn't far from Ichigo and Kira's one (by the way, it totally looked like he would have gotten to get used to Hitsugaya's presence too, since Kira refused to deny shelter to the boy). Anyways, Ichigo was thinking about nothing in particular when he opened the door without knocking.

«Finally!»

He would have never expected it to be so crowded.

His back was patted so many times and so quickly that he was barely able to turn and see who was greeting him. From what he could see, there weren't only freshmen, but also some older students. He understood immediately why the so-called party was organised in Renji's room: it seemed that room was at least three times bigger than his one, and he totally couldn't understand why.

Standing in a corner, he spotted a senpai who was staring at him. His features were peculiar, not common. His face was thin, almost scrawny, and his eyes were so squinted they assumed the shape of a slit. His hair were an odd silver shade.

«Good, good!» Renji bellowed, as usual energetic and lively, pushing a glass of something into Ichigo's hand. «Gulp this down, bro, or you'll stay as icy as a popsicle for the whole night!»

«What is th-» Ichigo attempted to protest, but Kira interrupted him, almost falling on him, his cheeks red and his expression stupidly happy. «Ahhh! Ichigo-kun's a popsicle!»

«Kira…» Ichigo muttered, embarrassed, trying to shrug away the attractive blondie, evidently drunk, who was like glued on him. «What on Earth...»

«Kira-kun can't hold alcohol» Byakuya Kuchiki coldly stated, appearing at Renji's side and pouring some drink to himself. «I hope this pathetic little party will be over soon.»

Renji wasn't paying attention to him, since he was busy putting some music on the CD player. The music of U2 reached Ichigo's ears, but he was still struggling to convince Kira getting off him. The blonde boy was... draped on him, putting his arms around his waist and leaning his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder. He smelt wonderful. Of soap, of course, and his own, masculine smell was intoxicating. Ichigo froze, as rigid as a stockfish, unexpectedly aroused.

«Oh, Bya-kun, don't be a party spoiler» a sicken sweet voice talked, emerging from Ichigo's inner vortex. The one who spoke was the odd-looking senpai he spotted before, who came to stop right in front of Kira and him. «Poor Izuru-chan... come with me, let's go on the balcony to get some fresh air.»

«Don't call me that» Byakuya blurted out, irritated.

«Uh, Ichimaru-senpai» Kira moaned, looking around with glassy eyes, «my head hurts...»

With his broad smile, the boy called Ichimaru eyed Ichigo's amusedly, before helping Kira on his feet. «Izuru and me are going out for a bit» he announced to the party's host, Renji. This one snickered and winked at him, and Ichigo suddenly disliked that gesture. Renji-kun was rather tipsy too, after a few glasses of liquor.

The party, in the end, revealed itself to be not much more than a pretext to get drunk and have fun. Another one who didn't seem to enjoy himself was Hitsugaya, who kept pacing around uncomfortably, always glancing to Ayasegawa and Madarame, who didn't do anything but kissing and dancing while tightly entwined. Ichigo considered to go and apologize for before, but in the end he decided not to do it. He would have accepted Little Prince Midget's apologies, if they ever came, but he would have never be the one doing it first.

Approaching what he supposed was Renji's desk, he poured a little sakè to himself, sipping on it calmly, making it slowly roll on his tongue.

«Aren't you enjoying yourself, Kurosaki?»

Taken by surprise, Ichigo turned, facing Kaname. The blind boy smiled to him, his white pupils half-hidden by a pair of sunglasses. His afro braids were tightly gathered in a ponytail at the base of his nape, and he was dressed in white. Ichigo couldn't deny he was good-looking. The thought was rather disturbing, he found out.

«It's your party, after all. I think you should forget about unpleasant thoughts.»

«Yeah, thanks» Ichigo muttered. Who knew how a blind guy could sense he was feeling lonely and uneasy? Wait a moment, though... Kaname never went around by himself. So, if Kaname was there, he had to be there too...

«Shuuhei's not here, if this is want you wanted to ask» Kaname murmured, lowering his voice in a barely audible whisper. The song changed, and Ichigo recognized "Elevation".

«Uh... I like this song» he stuttered, desperately trying to change topic. He didn't feel like talking about Shuuhei, and surely he didn't want to see him either. But, at the same time, he was disappointed not to spot him anywhere. «Er... can I know where Hisagi-kun is?»

«Locked in our room, thinking» Kaname replied, sipping on his Jack Daniel's. The strong liquor didn't seem to affect him. «And smoking, probably. I'll need to open the windows, later. I hate smelling smoke. It sticks on clothes, curtains and bed sheets. But it's better not to get mad at him, when he's not in a good shape. I just have to ignore him and wait for the bad moment to pass.»

Ichigo sighed. The party was slowing down. Ayasegawa and Madarame were the first to leave, apparently anxious to go on with their private "partying" somewhere else. Shortly after, most of Ichigo's classmates went out too, heading to their beds, and the only ones left besides him were Renji, Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Kaname. Kira and Ichimaru came back around 11 pm, but Kira's drunk state didn't seem improved at all. He still needed to lean on the tall senpai to walk, and he was still blushing. Those two looked intimate, Ichigo thought, averting his gaze.

He shook his head, trying not to brood about it. It wasn't his business. And Kira was a grown boy, he could do what he wanted, didn't he?

«Where's everyone?» a baritone's voice asked, while the door opened and Shuuhei made his triumphal entry. Kaname instantly turned his head towards him.

Quick, Shuuhei approached him, putting his hand on his slender shoulder. Kaname was shorter than him. «Are you okay? Are you tired?»

«I'm fine» Kaname sweetly replied, with a faint smile.

«Stop drinking» Shuuhei muttered, taking the still half-full glass from his dark hands.

«And you, stop smoking» Kaname hissed, pretending to be angry. «You smell awful.»

Ichigo stared at that dialogue, mesmerized. Then, suddenly, he felt tired, very tired. Sleepy, actually, and he didn't care about that party anymore. He just wanted to go to bed. But the worst, he was about to find out, was yet to come.

«Okay!» Renji yelled, brandishing an empty bottle like a club. «Gather all here! Time to spice up things a little!»

«Renji-kun, you're drunk» Byakuya made him notice, irritated.

«Obviously» the redhead replied, waving the bottle around and mimicking a swordsman's gestures. «Therefore, we'll play a game... spin the bottle!»

«You are just a bunch of friggin' FAGS!» Hitsugaya screamed with his still high-pitched voice, slightly drunk in spite of his obvious underage condition.

«Oh, come on, Toshiro-kun...»

«Wha-» the kid began, before burping soundly and freezing in surprise. Kira burst out laughing, finding shelter under Ichimaru-senpai's long, thin arm.

«No, wait...» Renji corrected himself, frowning in concentration, «I meant... SHIRO-CHAN!»

The joke made everyone laugh. The only one who didn't seem amused was Byakuya, who was sitting on his bed looking bored.

«Go fuck yourselves» Hitsugaya hissed, aggravated. «I'm so going to bed, after this. And you» he threatened, pointing towards Ichigo and Kira, «try not to be too loud, when you'll get back, or I'll tell everything to Kyoraku-sensei!»

Kira stuck his tongue out, while little Hitsugaya walked away slamming the door closed.

«Okay» Renji repeated, stammering a bit. «Come here, everyone.»

He moved the desk aside, to make enough room on the floor to let everyone sit in a circle, then he put the bottle he was holding in the middle of them. Renji was sweating copiously, maybe because of alcohol, and now little droplets were crossing his tanned muscles, mingling with the dark tattoo lines. It was a damn sexy view, Ichigo randomly thought, finding out that he was rather tipsy himself.

«I'm not sure we should...» he began, frowning, but Shuuhei suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the circle formed by the other boys, carefully guiding Kaname too.

Ichigo sighed. Sure, that morning he should have stayed in bed.

TBC

* * *

_Yaoi and angst start in next chapter. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 - SMOKE

_Just a quick warning: slightly disturbing sex scene in this. Angst galore. Enjoy. As always, I don't have a beta._

THREE – SMOKE

«And... spin!» Renji yelled, making the bottle twirl frantically. Please don't pont to me, Ichigo desperately begged. Please don't…

«Oh» someone murmured, rather slyly. «Lucky me.»

Ichigo opened his eyes, finding out, disappointed, that he closed them out of fear. When did he become such a coward?

The one who spoke was Ichimaru-senpai, who was comfortably sitting next to Kira. The blonde boy was observing him with glassy eyes, his lips stretched out in a silly smile.

«Let's see who will you be paired with» Renji grinned, various red strands plastered on his forehead. The bottle span again, quickly, and Ichigo's heart sunk at the thought he would have had to kiss a complete stranger. Why, why, WHY didn't he just stay in bed, that morning?

«Renji-kun» Ichimaru purred, smiling broadly to the redhead. «Looks like you're my date.»

Ichigo breathed more easily. He was safe, at least for this time. What would Renji-kun's reaction be? Ichimaru-senpai was tall and slender, rather attractive, even if there was something, in him, that Ichigo still found disturbing. That sly smile of him almost scared him, he suddenly realised, feeling a lump in his throat.

Renji didn't waste too much time. It looked like he was just being playful, or at least Ichigo hoped so. He kept wiping away sweat from his face, red because of the alcohol he had gulped down. «Uh... okay then» he murmured, a little embarrassed. Then, with a quick and wild move, he leaned forward sensually towards Ichimaru, who was sitting cross-leggedly in front of him. «I won't back off, senpai.»

Ichigo stared, transfixed, at Renji's rosy tongue peeking from his wet, parted lips and reaching Ichimaru's lower lip, caressing it. Then Renji's lips covered Ichimaru's, dragging him into a passionate kiss. Behind his back, Ichigo felt someone fidgeting. He turned, and he saw Byakuya Kuchiki. The elegant boy was staring at the two who were kissing with an undoubtedly disgusted expression, his grey eyes overflowing with despise. His delicate features were so contorted they made him almost unrecognisable.

«I've had enough» he snarled, standing to storm out of the room. «I'm off.»

Renji parted from Ichimaru, his face flushed, looking confusedly at Byakuya. «Eh? But why, we aren't doing anything ba-»

«Don't provoke me, Abarai» Byakuya warned him, grabbing the burgundy-coloured jacket of the uniform. «I'm going on the balcony. Call me when this pathetic party will be over.»

«Uh... okay» Renji replied, meekly, while the other went away, slamming the door closed. Ichigo looked at him, and for a moment he thought he looked like a completely different person from the lively boy he believed he knew. He suddenly remembered something Kira said previously, something like Renji, in the end, was a really good guy. In that moment, in fact, in spite of his dyed hair, his tattoos and his shaggy clothes, he fully believed those words were true.

Renji's almond-shaped eyes were full of sadness. «Kami-sama» he whispered, shaking his head miserably.

Ichimaru coughed discreetly, just to gather attention again. Renji turned to face him, looking surprised, as if he completely forgot about his presence. «Er...» he started, embarrassed, «it's about time to end it here, I guess. Looks like we overdid a little.»

«It's late, anyways» Kaname added, with his sweet voice, putting a hand on his shoulder.

«Yeah, right» Renji said, relieved. «It's so late, and we are all rather wasted, aren't we?»

«You are wasted, Renji-kun» Shuuhei pointed out, calmly. Ichigo looked at him while he stood. He was dressed in total black, black tee, black jeans, and his white socks (his black Doc Marten's were neatly aligned next to the door) seemed out of place.

Shuuhei approached Renji, who was biting his lip in distress. «Calm down» he said, patting on his back. «When we are gone, Byakuya will come back soon. He'll get over everything in no time, he would never hold a grudge for something like this.»

Ichigo shivered a little. His voice was so quiet, so serene. But why? Where did he take that confidence from? He didn't know. He was dead tired, he drank too much and the continuous tension of that day was going to overcome him.

Renji nodded slightly, a little moved by Shuuhei's gentle words, but he tried his best not to show too much. «Er, I was thinking that, maybe, I should go looking for him...»

«Please, don't» Shuuhei suggested. «You know him. When he gets angry, it's better to let him calm on his own. Now all you need to do is going to bed and sleep, okay? Just focus on your own needs, for once.»

Renji smiled. «You're right, Shuuhei. I think I'll follow your suggestion.»

Shuuhei smiled too, merely curling up his mouth. «Good. Let's go, Kaname.»

«Seriously?» the other boy blurted out, crossing his arms. «I thought you had other plans.»

Ichigo frowned. What were those two talking about? He stared at Shuuhei taking Kaname by an elbow and dragging him in a corner, talking to him with a serious expression. A weird idea formed in his mind, while what looked like at a lovers' bickering was happening under his eyes. Those two had to be lovers, he thought. It couldn't be otherwise.

«I don't feel like going to bed just to be shook awake by your damn cigarettes' smell, or even by your guitar» Kaname grumbled, polemical.

«It's not my fault, if I can't sleep well, lately» Shuuhei coldly retorted.

«You know what, Shuuhei? Sleep somewhere else, tonight. Maybe you like acting like a bad boy, but I don't. I'm not like you.»

Kaname disdainfully pushed Shuuhei away, walking away. «Is the door this way?» he asked loudly, touching the wooden surface while looking for the knob.

«Er, yeah» Ichigo replied, a little embarrassed because he had been caught eavesdropping.

Anyway, Kaname didn't scold or tell anything to him. He just turned the doorknob and went out in the corridor. «Kaname!» Shuuhei called, angry.

«I don't need your help, Shuuhei» the other snarled, without even bother turning. «I might be blind, but I'm not stupid.»

Then he walked away slowly but rather steadily along the corridor. Shuuhei stared at him for a while, frowning. «Stubborn like a donkey» he grumbled, shaking his head.

As soon as the dark-haired boy came in again, Ichigo looked elsewhere. He hadn't meant to park his nose in someone else's business, before. As well as he shouldn't look while Ichimaru was grabbing Kira's slender waist to pull him in a hug, kissing him passionately and the smaller blond responded... fuck!

He turned abruptly. But that way he had to face Shuuhei, who was looking at him strangely. Then, desperate, Ichigo went to help Renji, who was gathering in a garbage bag all the bottles and glasses that were scattered around. «Can I lend you a hand, Renji-kun?»

«Yeah» Renji immediately replied, grateful. He was so happy for his help that his whole face softened, almost expressing sweetness. As a long-time friend would do. Nevertheless he had known that guy for such a short time... how could a bond form in a mere day?

While he helped Renji tidy up and putting in a hidden closet what could be used again, Ichigo brooded about what he left back in Karakura. His friends, for instance. Tatsuki, the tomboy, his best karate and videogames buddy since forever, Keigo, the loud and honest one, Mizuiro, the smart womanizer midget and last but not least Chad, the gentle giant who didn't waste any word. And then there was Orihime Inoue, the only girl he once believed he could feel something deeper than friendship for. Sadly, though, she had to leave for Europe for a scholarship. Then, his family. His father, his little sisters. He missed them all.

Terribly.

Giggling, Ichimaru and Kira greeted Renji and went out. Ichigo managed to see Ichimaru dragging Kira in the opposite direction of their room. Apparently, Kira wouldn't spend the night in his bed, that night, and the thought made him bitter, somehow.

Shuuhei left shortly after, fidgeting with his lighter, obviously wishing to go smoking.

«Thank you, Kurosaki-kun» Renji said, smiling. «Now go to bed too. And sorry, if the party wasn't that good.»

«It wasn't your fault, Renji-kun» Ichigo murmured, forcing himself to smile. «Goodnight.»

While he headed for his room, he met Byakuya Kuchiki. The boy didn't even look at him, walking elegantly towards room number 20.

«You are a bastard» Ichigo whispered, so lowly the other couldn't hear. He didn't hear, anyways, or if he did, he just ignored him, judging him unworthy of his regal interest.

The corridor was empty and silent, immerged in semi-darkness, since some ugly lamps casted a dim, melancholy light. Feeling depressed, Ichigo let himself fall on the floor, taking a sitting position. He was tired and sleepy, but he wasn't keen on the idea to return in his room, not alone with Hitsugaya. He leaned his forehead on his knees, tugging his legs to his chest.

He was sad, he couldn't deny it. Why did his dad insist to send him to that horrible school? It was awful, nothing but an awful place. Teachers were cruel, demanding, his mates so weird he couldn't distinguish friends from enemies. And everything was so different from what he was used to... Suddenly, he remembered about the stuffed animal that Yuzu, his younger sister, gave him before he left. A weird doll, actually, looking more like a lion than a teddy, with a funny mane around his head.

The truth was that Ichigo had always liked that stuffed animal, since his mother gave it to him on his fourth b-day. She made it, sewing old pieces of fabric, earning various needle's punctures on her fingers. Ichigo remembered her hands covered in bandages and her sweet smile. The doll's name was Kon, and he had chosen it himself. One way or another, sitting silent and watchful on his bed, or being held in his arms during the saddest moments, Kon had always stayed by his side, remembering that day and his mom's smile. When Orihime left for London, he slept hugging Kon...

«Are you alright?»

Taken by surprise, Ichigo raised his head. He hated being caught in a moment of weakness.

Hisagi Shuuhei shot him a calm glance, blowing in the air a spiral of smoke.

"No, no" Ichigo thought, "please, not you. Go away. I can't take it. Please, please…"

«I know it's hard, in the beginning, but don't worry, you'll get used to everything.»

Ichigo realized in horror that his chin was starting to tremble, unmistakable sign of an imminent emotional breakdown. No! He couldn't, not right in front of that enigmatic and gentle guy, not in front of him, in front of genius, perfect Hisagi Shuuhei.

Slowly, as if he didn't want to startle a wild beast, Shuuhei sat down next to him, leaning his head on the cool wall. The smell of his still lit cigarette was strong and sharp, but also sweet and mysterious. Ichigo breathed in the smoke, blinking his tears back.

«Seems like today wasn't a nice day» Shuuhei whispered. «Nor for me, nor for you. I hope tomorrow will be better.»

Ichigo felt his insides clench. "Stop talking to me like that" he thought, intolerant. "It's your fault, if I've had a terrible day." «Hisagi-kun» he began, shaking his head, «I-»

«Shuuhei» the other calmly corrected him, quenching his cigarette on his shoe's sole.

«Okay, Shuuhei» Ichigo started anew, about to lose his patience. «Why aren't you with Kaname-kun?»

«He made rather clear that he doesn't want me around, at this moment» the other replied, frowning.

«Yeah, but... er...» Ichigo stuttered, embarrassed. He wasn't good, at that kind of matters, he never was. «He's your... you know...»

«My what?» the other asked, surprised. Then, suddenly, he laughed out loud. A sudden, unexpected laughter, and Ichigo's eyes widened. When Shuuhei laughed, his face became... different. He became more handsome. Even more handsome than what he already was.

«Y-your» he went on, blushing, «your boyfriend, this is what I meant.»

Shuuhei stopped laughing, shaking his head. He wasn't mocking him, though, and Ichigo sighed in relief. «No, no Ichigo. You are wrong. We are not in a relationship.»

«Are you kidding me?» Ichigo retorted, bitter. «You are always glued on each other. Wherever you are, he's there too. And he's so good-looking, so bright. You can't expect me to buy that there's nothing between y-»

Damp warmth. A heated breath against his skin. And then, Shuuhei's lips were on his.

A kiss?

Ichigo opened his eyes. In front of him, the nearest he could think of, he saw Hisagi Shuuhei's tanned and tatted face, his black eyes, thin and almond-shaped, which were staring directly into his. «I'm not in love with Kaname, Ichigo.»

Then, gently, those soft, cigarette-flavoured lips caressed again his sensitive lips. Ichigo shut his eyes, dazed. It was wonderful, he couldn't think of anything. Wonderful… the soft caress of the tongue, following the lip's contour, as to demand permission to entry, pressing gently against the barrier of the teeth, which Ichigo instinctively closed. Gradually, slowly, he opened his mouth, and when Shuuhei's tongue touched his one he moaned softly, a sharp and strangled sound. He threw his arms at him, inhaling his smell, his scent. Again, his mind couldn't think straight. Wonderful, that wall all he could say.

They parted after a while, and Ichigo was panting heavily. His cheeks were on fire, his head felt strangely light. «Shuuhei» he murmured, but the other interrupted him with a quick kiss.

«We don't have to stay here» he said, his hot breath against Ichigo's neck, who felt the hair lift on his nape. «I know a better place. Come.»

Ichigo stared, mesmerised, at the hand extending in front of him, and then he took it, letting Shuuhei help him on his feet and start to drag him towards a corridor he didn't know. «Here there are a couple of empty rooms» Shuuhei explained, taking a key from one of his pockets, turning it inside of a lock, «they are used like storerooms. Once I managed to steal a key from a janitor, and I always come here, when I need to think and be on my own.»

He opened the door and took Ichigo inside, then he carefully closed it behind his back, locking it again. He pushed a button, and the neon lamp casted his violent light on a narrow room, full of boxes and items all piled up in the weirdest places. Someone placed a futon on the floor, and Ichigo spotted some books scattered around, with an empty Asahi beer bottle and an old ramen container.

«Are you alright?» Shuuhei asked, looking at Ichigo slightly worriedly. «You don't look good.»

Ichigo blinked furiously, praying Kami that his lids would stop trembling. «I'm perfectly fine» he slurred, not really convincing. Shuuhei smiled his weird and melancholy grin, curling up just a corner of his mouth.

«Was it your first kiss?» he asked, lazy. Ichigo swallowed. He couldn't stop stare at that half-undone bed. What did that mean? That Shuuhei and him were supposed to... no, no, that was impossible. He was sure he was wrong. Everything was just too crazy. Come on, he didn't even know that dude! He just met him that damn morning. A guy like Shuuhei would have never dated a loser like him...

Sweetly, moving slowly, Shuuhei hugged Ichigo's waist from behind, leaning his chin on the curve formed by the shoulder and the collarbone. «If you don't want, you can say no.»

«If I d-don't want what?» Ichigo stuttered. Shuuhei placed a wet kiss on his nape, licking gently the coppery, sparse hair that covered the skin.

«You know» he stated, drawing a path of kisses until he reached his ear, which he brushed with the tip of his tongue.

Ichigo quivered, feeling a sudden rush of... of what? Need, lust... he couldn't even define the way he felt. The sensation gathering into his stomach, though, was pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. Could it be... desire?

He turned abruptly, offering his lips to Shuuhei, grabbing his hard, strong body like a man who was about to drown. He was tired to resist, to run away, to avoid dangers. He just wanted to let it go, even because he didn't feel strong enough to go on fighting anymore. He dragged Shuuhei in another heated kiss, and when the other boy pressed on his sternum, making him bend his knees, Ichigo passively obeyed, founding himself lying on the futon, which had the same smell of Shuuhei.

«Shuuhei-kun» he moaned, when the brunette's lips abandoned his mouth and descended along the jaw, the neck and lingered on his throat. His hands fidgeted with the hem of his tee before pulling eagerly the fabric over his head, undressing him. Quickly, Shuuhei discarded his old black shirt too, remaining bare-chested.

His body was exactly as Ichigo expected, strong and muscular, every line at the right place. "I'm about to have sex" Ichigo thought, between dazed and terrified, "I'm about to have sex with a wonderful man I don't even know..."

Shuuhei's warm mouth kissed a path from Ichigo's thin bicep to his navel, passing for his nipples. Ichigo's mouth fell open, when Shuuhei's tongue brushed against that sensitive spot, but no sound came from it. A silent cry. His eyelids were still heavy with tiredness, but his senses were all on alert. Shuuhei pressed his lips on the faint line that ideally divided his abs in two identical halves. «You are so skinny» he whispered, nuzzling on his navel. «In my opinion you don't eat enough.»

Ichigo didn't reply, too busy trying to breathe in the right way. Sometimes his lungs seemed to empty themselves, almost reaching total apnoea. If that was what people called "having sex"... well, it wasn't that bad, after all.

Abruptly, everything changed. Suddenly.

Gently, just like when he took away his shirt, Shuuhei's fingers unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. «It might hurt» he murmured, his face pressed on his chest, and Ichigo shivered, but he didn't really pay attention to those vaguely upsetting words. Shuuhei skilfully lowered his jeans, freeing his erect member, and Ichigo looked at him, rather innocently.

He had never looked at someone else's manhood, before, besides his own, from time to time, during puberty. He had always been a good boy. He rarely thought about sex, since, in spite of his rough appearances, he really believed in true love. Shuuhei's penis wasn't particularly strange or different from his own, so this calmed him.

That's why he didn't worry too much, when the tip of Shuuhei's erection pressed on his most hidden opening. But when the other pushed harder, penetrating him briskly, a powerful stab of pain almost paralysed him.

Ichigo's breath almost stopped. What on Earth was happening?

With a final push, Shuuhei entered him completely, deepening the pain. Again, Ichigo's mouth gaped, but no sounds escaped it. He didn't understand. His mind refused to work, to admit he made a mistake. Because he definitely made a mistake, this was sure. A terribly big mistake.

Shuuhei began a rhythmic, piston-like movement, plunging inside of him. Slowly, the harsh pain began to fade, changing into something similar to a passionless friction, an unpleasant contact. Shuuhei propped on his arms, panting, his face far from Ichigo's.

Ichigo wished he could kiss him again, that those tender caresses of before could be repeated, but the terrible, automatic act went on, almost pointlessly. When the pain disappeared completely, Ichigo didn't feel anything at all. His mind was empty, and in his heart there was nothing but an enormous, voracious nothing that threatened to engulf him completely.

He listened to the heavy, wet noises of their mating, and he found them horrifying. After some other minutes of that dreadful act, Shuuhei's movements stopped abruptly, and he extracted himself briskly from Ichigo's body, making him yelp. Then, a flow of warm, white fluid left the tip of his member, spotting the futon.

Ichigo looked at Shuuhei's face. He seemed tired. Deep circles appeared under his thin eyes, giving his handsome face a grim look. He was panting. «Are... are you alright?» he asked, a little unsteadily. Ichigo nodded without even thinking, and Shuuhei fell next to him, turning his back. «Good, then.»

Ichigo fought to get on a sitting position, incredulous. What the hell did just happen? He had sex. Or better, he lost his virginity. And it wasn't anything special... actually, it hurt him. He was still in pain, he found out, slowly getting on his feet. The lower part of his back, his abdominal muscles, his thighs were sore. And, naturally, the part of his body which had been violated.

With trembling hands, he grabbed his tee and he slowly, painfully put it on. He did the same with his trousers and shoes, without bothering cleaning up. He only wanted to sleep, at that point.

Shuuhei rose just to unlock the door for him. He lighted a cigarette, without even looking at him. «Goodnight» he said, before Ichigo started to walk away.

Ichigo limped to his room, walking piteously, feeling an unpleasant soreness at every move. Once inside, he saw a prone person sleep on a futon, on the floor.

Hitsugaya.

He prayed the Kami he didn't wake up. He silently went in the bathroom, washing himself quickly. He threw his clothes in a corner, making a mental note to send them to laundry as soon as possible. He could still smell Shuuhei on them, and the thought was enough to drive him insane.

He padded to his bed, putting on a clean pair of boxers and a tee. The last thing he grabbed from his closet was Kon, holding it tightly to his chest. He needed it desperately. Under the warm covers, with the stuffed animal his mom made, he felt like he was hugging a lost piece of himself. He felt like crying, but something prevent tears from falling. It was like being dead, Ichigo thought, shivering.

Just before a pitch-black slumber fell on him, he noticed that Kira's bed was intact and empty.

* * *

_Aw, poor Ichigo. Dw, things will get better. See you soon! Comments make me happy._


	4. Chapter 4 - PUPPET

_Hello. Some lemony fun in this chapter too. Things are starting to get really messy, aren't they? If you are enjoying the way this weird story is heading to, feel free to drop me a comment. :)_

* * *

**FOUR - Puppet**

Next morning, the alarm rang horribly early. Emerging from the mess of tangled covers he was nestled in, Ichigo rubbed his eyes, seeing that Hitsugaya was shutting his cell phone's alarm. With a heavy sigh, the younger boy stretched lazily in his futon, glaring at Ichigo.

«What time did you come back, yesterday night? I didn't hear you.»

«I don't know» Ichigo replied, sincere. He really had no idea.

Hitsugaya stayed quiet, studying him for a moment, with a raised eyebrow. Maybe he noticed Kon's head peeking from under the pillow, or maybe he saw Ichigo's drowsy expression, because he immediately averted his gaze, kicking the duvet away. «Anyway, Kira slept elsewhere, that idiot» he growled, grabbing a miserable-looking, old bag to look through its contents. «Fuck... I forgot my toothbrush in the other room.»

Ichigo looked at him while he grimaced and closed his eyes, probably counting until ten. Nervous, Hitsugaya glanced at his watch. «It's seven o'clock. Get dressed and hurry up, or you'll miss breakfast.»

Thinking of another day of classes, Ichigo felt his heart sank. Irritated by his roommate's silence, Hitsugaya turned to tell him something, but in the end he didn't say nothing. Again, he looked like he was straining to control himself. «What's wrong with you? Are you sick?»

Ichigo nodded, not really convincing. Hitsugaya sighed. «Got it. I'll tell Kyoraku-sensei that you aren't feeling well, but you owe me a favour.»

«Okay. Thanks» Ichigo replied, flatly.

«Listen, I don't mean to be nosy» the other began, tentatively, «but did something bad happen to you?»

Ichigo stayed quiet, snuggling up under the covers. It was nice and warm, in there, and he didn't want to get out of it.

«As you like» Hitsugaya blurted out, furious. «I'll tell Kyoraku-sensei, later, but I won't do it again, that's for sure. And, in my opinion, you should look a little happier, when your parents will come to meet you.»

«Why?» Ichigo asked, showing a glimpse of interest. «When…»

«Tomorrow is visits' day» Hitsugaya said, turning his back to him while he took off his pyjamas' top. His torso was still child-like, tiny and thin. Ichigo observed him without any interest, holding Kon under the covers. «I guess your dad and your mom will come to-»

«My mom is dead» Ichigo murmured. Hitsugaya huffed, scratching his head.

«Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Whoever comes, though, don't let them see you are unhappy. It would be hard, for them, believe me.»

«What do you mean? Who usually comes to see you, Hitsugaya-kun?»

«Not your fucking business» the other grumbled, putting on his shoes. «On a side note, if Kira shows up, tell him he's an idiot.»

«'kay» Ichigo mechanically replied, closing his eyes. The pain was almost completely gone away, within those few hours of sleep, and his limbs were now just unpleasantly sore.

«If you need something, just call me» Hitsugaya added, scribbling his cell phone number on a piece of paper and letting it fall on Ichigo's face.

Watching him go, Ichigo thought that, after all, he wasn't a complete asshole.

* * *

He remained still, his eyes wide open, for more than an hour. The abrupt wake of some time ago completely made the sleepiness go away. Maybe it was about time to get up, get washed and join his classmates. Even because, actually, he felt like seeing Kira again, and maybe, why not?, talking to him, sharing a little of what happened the night before. He had known Kira for the same amount of time he had known Shuuhei, but he already trusted the blonde boy, and this time he was sure he was not mistaken.

He showered and he put on his tie, adjusting it with a loose knot. He hated feeling choked, it was something he never stood, even in Karakura. He put on his shoes and he grabbed a couple random books, before starting to walk along the corridor.

He left the dormitory behind, heading for the cafeteria. He noticed that the walk was making his muscles awaken, and he gradually increased the rhythm, almost beginning to run. He went over the cafeteria, the library, the club rooms, the lab until an irritated voice yelled him to stop. «Hey! It's forbidden to run in the corridors!»

A cute, yet strict-looking girl, whose hair were gathered up in a messy bun, marched towards him, straightening her thin glasses. «Did you hear me? Come back to class and stop wandering around!»

Ichigo blushed, feeling caught. «Oh, okay. I mean, I'm sorry, madam.»

«Madam, of all things» Ise Nanao growled, absolutely furious, stepping back into her office. Ichigo heard a rustling noise coming from inside. «And you too... get out of here you punk!»

«Aww, but Nanao-chan…» a deep, male voice protested, almost whining, before a man ran away from the office as if he had a whole army of devils behind his back.

«Enough! I've had enough of your excuses, Shunsui» the secretary bellowed, throwing after him a sumptuous bouquet of red roses, which landed with precision on Kyoraku-sensei's nose. «Don't EVER dare show up in my office!»

Ichigo looked dismayed at who he believed to be a respected Classic Literature teacher, without really knowing what to do. «Er» he began, scratching his nape, «may I help you, sensei?»

«As usual» the man huffed, throwing the flowers in a nearby trash bin. «She always reacts this way, when I give her something as a present. Before, she's all purring and sweet as a kitty, afterwards she becomes completely crazy. Women, you know. But tomorrow she'll be alright again. It happened last week too, it became a habit, I guess.»

The professor suddenly turned to him, looking at him intently. «Aren't you one of my students? The new one, if I'm not wrong. Kurosaki-kun.»

«Yeah, it's me» Ichigo replied, feeling a little guilty.

«How come you're not with your mates?» Kyoraku asked, fixing his clothes. He didn't seem angry, maybe a little ashamed since he had been caught trying to seduce a secretary, and probably even a little curious about Ichigo.

The boy shrugged. «I don't know, this morning I wasn't feeling well» he muttered, uneasy. He was rubbish at telling lies.

«Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun. It's because of the bad grade you got yesterday in Maths, right? I convinced Aizen-san to delete it.»

«Re-really? Thank you, sensei!»

«Oh, it's nothing, really. Aizen can appear a little frightening, at the beginning. And sometimes it's just better to start with the right foot, isn't it?» the professor asked, winking at him. Ichigo smiled. It was the first good news he received in two days.

«Second class is about to finish» Kyoraku went on, checking his watch. «Then it'll be break time. What about joining your classmates afterwards? Meanwhile you might go to the library to revise something. It's a quiet place, and nobody will come to bother you.»

Ichigo smiled. «Thank you for your suggestion, Kyoraku-sensei. I'm happy I met you.»

«You are a good boy» the other murmured, while the boy ran away. Kyoraku shook his head, heading for a plaque on the wall which reported all the various competitions won by Seireitei High during interschool tournaments. Most of prizes had been conquered by the same person. Kyoraku looked at that name, sighing.

«Seriously... I never thought two kids could look like each other so much.» He paused, caressing the brass plaque with the tip of his finger. «Am I wrong... Kaien-kun?»

* * *

Kyoraku was right.

The library was a real paradise, above all at that time, since no one was around. Ichigo sat at one of the ancient-style wooden tables, scattering his stuff around, enjoying the big space which was all there for him. After all, he deserved it, didn't he? A little peace, finally. Talking with Kyoraku-sensei put him in a good mood, and he even felt like studying some. Not Maths, though, he thought, smiling, stretching out his legs to lean his ankles on the edge of the table and flipping through the pages of his Biology's book. Gentle professor Unohana's subject, for the moment, was decidedly better.

Yeah, he felt undoubtedly better. As if, after all, he spontaneously succeeded in retrieving a piece of himself. What happened to him on the previous night, in broad daylight, now felt more like an incubus, scary but almost fading away.

Satisfied, Ichigo underlined some words with his felt-pen, quietly humming a song. Then he heard something. A suffocated, quiet sound. It came from behind his back, hidden from the tall shelves of the European Literature section. Ichigo shook his head, believing he was imagining everything, but when the noise repeated itself, he had the distinct feeling that someone was crying.

«Hey» he called out, cautiously, «who's there?»

The noises stopped abruptly, while the person hidden among the shelves sniffed and cleared out his throat. «K-kurosaki-kun? Is that you?»

Ichigo jumped on his feet, letting the book fall on the floor and running to a dark corner, between letters J and K of European writers. There, curled up on the ground, his face tear-streaked, was Kira Izuru. He was still wearing the same clothes of the night before, Ichigo noticed. Did something happen with that Ichimaru dude? A weird mixture of relief and indignation filled him. Relief because, all things considered, he had been worried, when Kira didn't show up that morning. And indignation... well, that was obvious. Damn Ichimaru, with his sly face and his sugary smile. He disliked him from the very first glance.

«Hey, Kira» he murmured, softly. He looked at those big, blue eyes, tear-filled, finding a little hard not to feel his heart clench at that sight, then he helped the boy on his feet.

Even if he ached to, he didn't ask him questions like "what happened?", since the way the blond clung on him, hiding his face in his shirt, sobbing, was unmistakable. And he didn't even ask "is everything fine?", because it obviously wasn't. He tried to think straight. He believed Kira needed comfort and warmth, so he wrapped his arms around him, holding his shaking form against his chest.

«Don't cry, Kira» he whispered, stroking lightly the soft blond locks he had fantasised on before, «It's alright, now, don't cry.»

Still holding the smaller boy, Ichigo leaned his back against the wall, sitting on the floor. Going to class and leaving Kira in that state wasn't an option, obviously. Absent-minded, he caressed the boy's hard back, lingering on the protruding vertebrae and ribs. «Come on, Kira, it's alright.»

Maybe something in his voice managed to ease Kira's anguish, because, slowly, he felt him rest against his chest. Sweetly, he stroked his hair, combing back the blond tuft from his sweaty forehead.

«Thank you, Kurosaki-kun» Kira whispered, sniffing and trying his best to smile, being polite even in a moment like that. «You are very kind.»

Above their heads, a bell rang.

«Oh, fuck» Ichigo cursed. «Break's over.»

«Are you going to class?» Kira asked, his eyes wide. Ichigo looked at that pale face, and at those blue eyes reddened by tears, and coudln't find the courage to say yes.

«No, that's for sure. I'll stay with you until you feel better, what about that?»

«Oh» Kira murmured, snuggling up again against him, «thank you.»

How weird, Ichigo thought, a hug like that wasn't making feel anything. But the night before, with Shuuhei... he suddenly remembered about his heart pounding violently in his chest, while the other held him tight, as to crush his ribcage, his hard, muscular arms around his waist, his hands roaming everywhere...

Holding Kira was completely different. First, the blond was so delicate, so apparently frail that he didn't really had to think, before throwing his arms around him. He didn't even feel any sexual attraction, for him.

At least for the moment.

«Ichigo, listen» Kira said, straightening up a little, «in a few minutes, freshmen are supposed to have a break, and many of them will come here to study...»

«Okay» Ichigo replied, without thinking, his fingers entwined into Kira's golden hair. It was so soft, so silky, he could have never stopped touching it. He had always liked his hair. «Let's go to our room. Knowing Hitsugaya, he won't come to bother us, and he'll run here to study.»

«What a nerd» Kira giggled, sighing happily while he immerged his nose in Ichigo's shirt.

«Okay, then» Ichigo murmured, helping Kira on his feet and walking towards the dorm, letting Kira lean on him, his right arm nonchalantly put around his slender waist. They walked slowly, without talking. Ichigo breathed in Kira's smell, and he took his time to stare at the details of his face. The soft, rosy lips, his pale cheeks, the high cheekbones, and the marvellous skin, almost a girl's one. And then his eyes, obviously. Those magnificent blue eyes, framed by long, light lashes, and the tiny, almost invisible brows, which formed an elegant arc on his forehead.

He opened the door, making Kira sit on his bed. «Here we are» he announced, with a somewhat silly smile. Then, his look fell on his bed. Evidently, the cleaning woman passed shortly afterwards he left the room, and she diligently tidied up his bed, putting Kon on display on top of his pillow. Struck by a terrible feeling, Ichigo turned, and saw Kira staring in astonishment at the stuffed lion.

«Fuck!» he yelled, grabbing the plush to shove it under his pillow. «Er, you know, this...»

Kira smiled. A genuine, sincere smile, not an ironic one. He wasn't teasing him, and Ichigo silently thanked Kami for that. He really would have not be able to stand mockery, in a moment like that. «It's alright, Ichigo» the blond stated, standing up. He took off his shoes, kicking them away, and then he smelt his shirt. «Oh, Kami. I think I need a shower. You…» he turned to him, suddenly hesitant. «Aren't you going to class, right? Will you stay here?»

«Don't worry» Ichigo assured, lying on the bed and looking through Kira's CDs. «I'm not going anywhere. Take your time.»

Kira smiled and disappeared in the bathroom, shutting the door behind his back. Shortly after, Ichigo heard the sound of water flowing in the shower. He put some of his friend's music in the CD player, lying down again with his eyes closed to enjoy the music at its fullest. Jim Morrison's deep voice stroked him like a gentle caress, making him relax. He felt strangely well, in spite of what happened to him recently. He was happy he was one of Kira's friends. Kira was nice, honest and good-hearted. And then, he awakened a fierce sense of protection into him, as if the blond boy was nothing more than a helpless child. Yeah, he would have taken good care of Kira, he was sure of that. At least, focusing on someone else's distress would have helped him to stop thinking about his own inner turmoil...

«Kurosaki-kun?»

Ichigo opened his eyes, sitting on the mattress. «What's wrong, Kira? Do you need somethi-»

The words got choked into his own mouth, getting lost by what he was staring at. Kira's look was solemn, determined. A little nervousness was shown in his teeth digging in his lower lip, or in his fingers curling and uncurling the hem of the towel he wrapped around his hips. Little droplets of water fell along his body, and his delicate skin was reddened by the warm water. His blond hair were wet, and it finally left his face uncovered. «Kurosaki-kun...» Kira whispered, before letting the towel fall to the floor.

Ichigo's eyes instinctively fell lower, and a rush of heat rose to his cheeks, making his lips quiver. «God in Heavens, Kira, what are you doing?»

«I wanted to thank you» Kira replied, with a tiny voice, standing in front of him. His legs were long, thin but perfectly shaped, the muscles barely visible, the knees a little protruding. Kira's beauty stroke Ichigo like a thunder, leaving him speechless.

«Kami-sama» the boy murmured, not really able to talk further. «But... why?»

«Why not?» Kira gently contradicted him, taking a step closer to approach him further. «You were the one saying you weren't keen on returning to class.»

«Yeah, but I didn't mean anything like this» Ichigo stammered, trying to avert his gaze.

«Well, I did» Kira replied, feebly. «And since the very beginning.»

Ichigo looked at him again, surprised. «Really? And why?»

Kira shivered, probably also because of the cold. After all, he was soaking wet, and he was naked. He wrapped his arms around his chest, lowering his head. «You know last night I've been with Ichimaru-senpai...»

«What did he do to you?» Ichigo asked, frowning in anger. «Tell me. I'm a black belt. If you want, I can go to him and beat the shit out of his ass.»

Kira shook his head in fear, emitting a sound terribly similar to a sob. «Oh, no, Kira, wait...» Ichigo said, standing up and trying to meet the other's gaze, hesitant. «I didn't mean to make you cry.»

«I-it's okay» Kira murmured, softly, his eyes so full of sadness that Ichigo couldn't stand to look into it. «Really, Kurosaki-kun, it's okay. But please... can you stay with me, just for today? Please.»

His lips almost blue because of the cold, Kira took another step, closing the distance between them, grabbing the front of Ichigo's shirt with his trembling fingers. «Please.»

Ichigo closed his eyes. Kami, Kira was begging him. What was he supposed to do?

The answer came by itself. Slowly, he reached out to pull Kira against himself. He hugged him gently, brotherly, letting him snuggle up against his warm body. Kira just desperately needed soothe and gentleness, that was the reason why he almost humiliated himself to ask him to keep him company. The idea to be about to have sex for the second time didn't really appeal to him, though. He was sure it would be way different, than with Shuuhei, since Kira and the brunette boy were so different, but... he still was afraid.

«Kira» he whispered, «I'm a little nervous. Last night I've been with someone too...»

«Don't worry, Kurosaki» Kira replied, getting even closer, «we both have something to forget.»

His kiss was sweet, gentle. He must have washed his teeth before, because his mouth tasted like mint. Trying not to displease him, Ichigo did his best to remember and imitate Shuuhei's gestures of the night before. First, he used only his lips. Then, he added some soft caress with the tip of his tongue... Kira whimpered, wrapping his arms around his neck. «Ichigo...»

Dragged by the blond, Ichigo found himself lying prone on Kira's bed, on top of the other boy, propped on his arms not to crush him. Kira's expression was sweet, almost tender, and Ichigo kissed him again. Kira's body was incredibile, he thought. He was so slim he could count his bones, but holding him close to his chest didn't give him the impression of hardness and strength of Shuuhei's tanned muscles... no, no.

He had to stop making comparisons, he thought, gritting his teeth. It was over, right? He just needed to stop brooding about that night. Now Kira Izuru was in his arms, not Hisagi Shuuhei.

Gently, he stroked the blond hair, which was still wet, and he kissed him on his lips, before descending along his chin and his white throat, where the skin was so soft that seemed to writhe and vibrate at every touch. He licked attentively on his Adam's apple, which moved up and down when Kira swallowed, along his bony collarbone and the hard surface of the sternum. Kira's skin had a sweet, peculiar flavour. And then, it was so soft, so smooth... slowly, he went lower. Along his path, he found one of the boy's nipples, which he took briefly into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. Kira sighed, weaving his fingers into his orange hair, and Ichigo suddenly had a weird idea. Carefully, trying not to hurt him, he held that little bud of skin with his teeth, pressing slightly. The sharp cry he earned in response confirmed the rightness of his thought, and it undoubtedly aroused him too.

Kira's trembling hands fumbled with his tie, taking it off and beginning to fidget with his shirt's buttons. Ichigo helped him, shrugging away the cloth and throwing it unceremoniously on the floor. When he pressed his naked chest against Kira's, he was almost overwhelmed by a deep, incredible feeling. He felt like their hearts were furiously pounding at the unison, one against the other. Meanwhile, Kira's hand sneaked until his belt, unbuckling with rapid and a little convulse movements. Ichigo quickly slipped away from his trousers, not really caring about anything else besides of Kira.

Sweet, his mouth descended again on his friend's skin, tasting his flavour and going lower and lower. He caressed the tender belly, and since he noticed that Kira liked it when he kissed on a certain spot around his navel, he lingered for a moment, enjoying the blonde's squirming. Then he travelled lower, finally reaching the most intimate part of his body.

Kira's breath became laboured, ragged, at that point. And those little cries escaped his lips more frequently. When he bit down on the tender skin of the inner thigh, Ichigo heard him hold his breath.

The truth was that Kira had never been handled in that way. Never, by any of the boys he dated, and least of all by Ichimaru-senpai... it shouldn't have felt this good, with Kurosaki-kun. It really shouldn't have. But still, when Ichigo's tongue touched his erect member, he made a sound with resembled a yelp, pressing a hand onto his mouth to muffle his cries.

Ichigo, though, was having quite a hard time. First, Kira's sighs and moans were having a devastating effect on him, arousing him maybe a little more than what he had expected. And then, Kami-sama... who did he think he was kidding? He couldn't guide a sexual intercourse, he never did it before. And the only time he tried to have sex with someone, it went decidedly wrong, and he wasn't keen on repeating the fiasco.

«Kira» he said, pulling himself on a sitting position, «Kira, I don't...»

The blond opened his eyes, looking at him worriedly. He had never heard the other spoke in such a tiny and feeble voice. He stared at him for a moment, surprised, then he reached out for him, cupping his face between his hands. «Don't worry, Ichigo» he murmured, gently pushing him aside, reversing their positions. He sat on his lap, pressing his hips against him, his voice suddenly unstable. «Let me help you.»

Then, under Ichigo's bewildered gaze, he spat into his hand. Ichigo thought it was so weird, that a well-educated boy like Kira could do such a thing, that he remained still, completely speechless, watching him with burning cheeks. But when Kira's wet hand brushed against his member, coating it in saliva, his mouth gaped open, and he started to pant. And when Kira positioned on top of him, holding him with his fingers to guide him towards his hips, everything quickly got worse.

«Kira, no, please...» he begged, struggling to talk aloud, «please, slowly...»

He was so tense, as tense as a violin's string. His heart hammered like crazy, almost about to burst out of his ribcage, and he didn't even know exactly what was happening to him. He just knew for sure he had to slow down, or that enormous bubble of heat he felt growing deep into his insides would have exploded.

Kira did as he was told, giving him time to recover and to start breathing again. Then, slowly, he lowered himself onto him, receiving him inside of his body.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed, his face burning. It was so different, so atrociously different. What went wrong, with Shuuhei? He didn't understand. Mechanics were pretty much the same, maybe, that time, it lacked some feeling. Yeah, that was where the difference lied, he suddenly realised. He trusted Kira, he wanted to make him feel better, and maybe he even was a little infatuated of him, while he never really felt anything for Shuuhei, besides a feeble, almost non-existent attraction.

Kira began to move, slowly, his movements a little clumsy. Seeing he was having a hard time, even in his dazed state, Ichigo reached out for him, pulling him against himself and rolling on top. Kira sighed contentedly, when he penetrated even deeper inside of him, and he wrapped his legs around his waist, as to keep him as close as possible. Propping himself on his elbows, Ichigo started to move, relying on his instinct. Pleasure, sudden and almost frightening because of its intensity, assaulted him violently, ranking up his spin and invading his brains. He felt as if he was about to faint...

Kira came first. Ichigo felt him tighten almost impossibly around him, and then trembling hard, as if he could break in his arms. With a cry, Kira arched on the mattress, spreading his semen on Ichigo's tense abs. It was too much to bear, for him. When that hot bubble he felt growing inside finally broke, he was dragged into a maelstrom. Ichigo silently let the orgasm catch him, again unable to voice out his emotion. His body went limp as a ragdoll's, and he fall forward on Kira's, resting on top of him. The blonde boy's delicate skin was drenched in sweat... and Ichigo had to pull the hair away from his own face, trying to normalise the rhythm of his breath.

Then, all of a sudden, he realised something: Kira was sobbing desperately, still sprawled on the bed.

«Kira» he asked, horrified, «Kira, what happened? Did I hurt you? Kira?»

The mere thought was terrifying. Suddenly Ichigo remembered fully the way he felt that night, after Shuuhei abused him, and he felt his heart sunk, thinking he could have done the same to Kira...

«No, Ichigo's, everything's alright» Kira whispered, smiling in spite of the tears. «Oh, Ichigo... it's been so nice.»

Ichigo calmed down, leaning down to stroke gently the still slightly damp blonde locks. «I'm happy of it, Kira» he replied, softly.

They remained still, entwined in their embrace, until they both fell asleep. For the first time since he came to Seireitei High, Ichigo slept peacefully.

TBC

* * *

Teaser for next chapter:_ I know he always did his best to hide the scars of his soul under a shell. Unconsciously, I even think he wanted to show you nothing but the most obvious way, for him, to be strong, dominating. He saw you were weak and disoriented, and you remembered him who he was long time ago. _

_See ya! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: As usual, unbetaed. Forgive my mistakes. ;_;_

* * *

**FIVE- Family**

Kira was the first to wake up. Ichigo felt someone shaking him gently by a shoulder, while a whispering voice echoed in his ear. «Hey… it's five pm. Let's get up, before Hitsugaya catches us like this.»

The mention of the white-haired midget made Ichigo jump with a definitely comical expression on his face, and Kira laughed heartedly, seeing him so unnerved. The blond was still naked, sitting on his heels on the floor, and he was smiling to Ichigo.

Reaching out to kiss Kira's lips, the orange-haired boy took him by his hand, leading him into the bathroom and locking the door behind their back. «Come. Let's have a good clean up.»

They took all the time they needed. Ichigo filled up the tub, pouring into the water some of his favourite bubble bath, which was sandalwood-scented, and he helped Kira settling in, before joining him. He sat on the slippery bottom, before comfortably leaning his arms on the cool ceramic edge. Shivering contentedly, he sank into the water until his chin, thanking whole-heartedly the wealthy founder of Seireitei High for providing students' bathrooms with comfortable, spacious bathtubs. Underwater, Kira's foot brushed against his, and the blonde boy smile at him, resting his head on his bent knees. «Wow» he murmured, dreamily. Ichigo couldn't agree more, while he lathered up his hair and quickly dove under to rinse off. He emerged sputtering, shaking his head like a dog and making Kira laugh. Then he gestured the blond to turn over, as he took care of his magnificent blonde hair, lathering it up before rinsing with the detachable showerhead, lingering with his fingertips on the warm scalp of the boy.

«Hey, Ichigo, and now?» Kira murmured, after a long silence.

«Uh?» Ichigo replied, getting off the tub to grab a towel.

«I mean...» Kira said, resting his elbows on the edge, «what did we become, now, you and me?»

Ichigo hesitated before replying. Actually, he didn't know. He had the feeling he just went over a door it should have stayed closed. But Kira's sweet smile, his trust-filled blue eyes, the emotions they shared and that still made him blush...

He reached out for him, handing him a towel. «It's not a big deal, I think. We are okay like this, aren't we? Let's not ruin everything with silly classifications.»

Kira seemed lost in thought for a moment, then he nodded, satisfied by his answer. He let Ichigo take care of his hair, combing and untangling it before drying it up with the phon. He looked happy, and Ichigo was glad of it.

They got dressed, and Kira made Ichigo choose through the contents of his closet. The other handed him a tight-fitting jean and a red-blood tee, a colour that suited Kira's fair complexion perfectly. Ichigo then chose trousers and a long-sleeved shirt for him, getting dressed without even combing his hair properly.

«What time is it?» Kira asked, sitting on his bed.

«Er» Ichigo replied, checking his watch, «half past six.»

They exchanged a dazzled look. «Already?» Kira exclaimed. «It's almost dinner time!»

«Now that you make me notice» Ichigo grumbled, sitting next to the blond and frowning, «we skipped lunch, today.»

«And breakfast» Kira added.

«And I'm HUNGRY!» Ichigo yelled, grabbing Kira by the waist and tickling his sides. The blond shrieked, pretending to defend himself, and soon they were both rolling on the bed, laughing like children.

«I've just had an idea» Ichigo murmured, nipping on Kira's jaw between kisses. «And if I'd eat you?»

«I'm afraid I'd be quite stodgy» Kira smiled, gaining enough control to stand up and go look for a pair of shoes to put on. Ichigo did the same, wearing his All Stars, before they both headed for the canteen.

Along the corridor they didn't hold hands or got lost in mawkishness, trying to behave the most normal way possible. Also because, along the path, they met many of their classmates, which eyed them quite strangely.

«And where exactly have you two been, today?» Renji asked, popping up from nowhere and trapping Kira's head under his muscular arm, ignoring the blonde's protests. «Shiro-chan was so worried he freaked out.»

«Hitsugaya-kun was worried for us?» Ichigo repeated, incredulous. «That's crazy.»

«What if they just needed to sober up after your damn party?» Byakuya Kuchiki speculated, coldly. It was like a cold shower for poor Renji, which instantly let Kira go and looked at Ichigo as asking for help.

Ichigo felt rather resourceful, that evening, probably because staying with Kira galvanised him, but more probably because that bastard Kuchiki really got on his nerves.

«Listen, you...»

The bell announcing dinner rang loudly, and Byakuya smirked. «Yeah?»

Kira dragged Ichigo away just in time before he threw himself at Byakuya. «I can't stand that guy» Ichigo hissed, furious. «He does nothing but trolling on Renji-kun.»

«You're right» Kira replied, taking a tray and looking worriedly at the food counter, as usual blocking the queue that was forming behind him. «He makes me angry too, when he behaves like that, but he's not that bad, overall.»

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, while Kira tried to choose what to eat, and then he reached out, grabbing a sandwich, a canned drink and an apple, shoving them all on the blonde's tray. «But...» Kira protested, pouting, but Ichigo cut him out sharply.

«No whining» he threatened, taking fish and salad for himself. Kira looked at his meal, frowning, while taking his seat next to his mate at the table.

«But I don't like this stuff...»

«Hey, you two!» a known voice yelled, and Toshiro Hitsugaya suddenly popped up, so mad that he looked like a fierce Chihuahua. «You assholes!»

«Watch your tongue» Kaname warned him, quiet and formal as usual, keeping his tray with one hand and reaching out with the other one, looking for his chair. Ichigo moved it for him, helping him to sit down in the empty chair next to him.

«Thank you, Kurosaki-kun» the blind boy thanked him.

«Where's Hisagi-kun?» Kira asked, splitting his sandwich open and beginning to take away the ingredients he didn't like. Ichigo looked at him a little irritated: Kira was always so picky in terms of food… or was the mention of Shuuhei's name, that got on his nerves?

Suddenly, the memories of that night attacked him, literally crashing onto him. He thought he went over the whole thing, but it obviously wasn't true. Far from Kira's arms, that offered him a mere momentarily comfort, the memory was still alive and painful. He could still feel Shuuhei's rough and big hands on his skin... he shivered, trying to think about something else.

«We had an argument, yesterday» Kaname explained, casually, while Renji and Byakuya sat at their table too, «and it's not really surprising that he didn't show up. I bet he still doesn't feel like meeting me.»

«Damn, Kaname-kun. You really must be one of those who become scary when they are angry» Renji observed, cheerful. The tattooed boy piled up an enormous amount of food on his tray, while Byakuya was neatly cutting his steak into tiny and regular pieces before bringing them to his mouth and chewing on it.

«Kurosaki-kun» Kaname murmured, suddenly, «can I have a word?»

Ichigo almost choked on a mouthful, and Kira had to pat on his back to help him swallow. He drank greedily from his canned tea, trying to regain his composure while Kaname patiently waited. «Don't worry» the blind boy added, «there's no hurry. We'll talk after dinner, there's something important I need to tell you.»

Ichigo nodded, feeling slightly sick at the mere thought. He had the feeling that Kaname wasn't bringing good news.

«Hey, isn't tomorrow visits' day?» Renji exclaimed, all excited. «Who comes to see ya?»

«My aunt and my uncle» Kira replied, with a smile. «They're always so concerned about me. They are way to apprehensive! They're convinced I don't eat enough, that I don't work out enough and that-»

«They're perfectly right about that» Ichigo observed, frowning. «Eat your meat too, I saw you taking it out of the sandwich. What were you up to?»

«But I don't like it...» Kira whined, and Ichigo reached out for him, ready to shove the food down into his throat, if necessary.

«You are going to eat, now, or I'll get really mad. And you aren't going to like it either.»

Kira giggled, finding a spicy implication in that statement, and his smile made Ichigo laugh too. Without trying to cheat again, Kira gupled down all his dinner.

«And who is going to come to see you tomorrow, Hitsugaya-kun?» Renji asked. «No, wait, I think I already know. Your stunning auntie Matsumoto, and also…»

«Shut up» Hitsugaya hissed, deadly.

«Oh, yeah! Your GIRLFRIEND!»

«You bastard!» Hitsugaya hollered, almost climbing over the table to go and beat Renji down. Kira managed to grab him by the hem of his blazer just in time.

Taking advance of the ruckus, Kaname stood and moved his chair, ready to go. «Would you help me, Kurosaki-kun, please?» he murmured, and Ichigo felt trapped, while he reached for the blind boy. While they walked away slowly, arm in arm, he frantically thought about the whole situation. First of all, what did Kaname know exactly? Did Shuuhei tell him everything that happened between them? And then, why such a sudden need to talk to him in private? Could he... be jealous? Was he mad at him because he went to bed with his boyfriend? But Shuuhei himself told Ichigo that he wasn't in love with Kaname in the first place... Kami-sama, what a mess.

«No, I don't want to return to my room» Kaname stopped him, when they entered the dorms' corridor. «Let's go on the balcony.»

«Balcony?» Ichigo asked, in a huff. He knew he couldn't escape that talk, and he was terribly nervous about that.

«On your right. You should be able to see the glass wall.»

Ichigo followed the instructions, leading Kaname to a sliding glass door which introduced them in a big, spacious balcony. From there, he could see the whole garden, with its graceful Gingko trees a few students were hanging out under. He even thought he spotted Kyoraku-sensei and Ise-san, but then he averted his gaze. «Kaname-kun... why such a mystery? What are you supposed to tell me?»

«Nothing really serious, don't worry» the other said softly, his enigmatic opal eyes staring into nothing. «I just wanted to make a couple things clear.»

Slowly, Kaname reached out to rest his soft and warm hand on Ichigo's cheek. «Hey, but what are you-» Ichigo exclaimed, taken by surprise. Kaname frowned, brushing lightly against his skin.

«This is the only way I have to look at you. You are tense» he whispered, touching his frown. «I guess it's his fault, after all.»

«What do you mean by his fault?» Ichigo asked, starting to get angry. «Stop talking nonsense.»

«And you, stop pretending nothing happened» Kaname retorted, aggravated. Ichigo shut up, intimidated by his tone. «How long are you going to deny you've been with Shuuhei, last night?»

Ichigo averted his gaze, momentarily forgetting that Kaname couldn't see his face. «Who told you? Was it him?»

He found the idea that Shuuhei could have boasted with his best friend about his adventure simply hideous. But Kaname just shrugged. «Nope, he said nothing, as usual. He never talks about these things. Simply, last night he came back to our room at three in the morning. And he smelt of you.»

Ichigo chewed on his lip. «I'm sorry.»

Kaname's hand was still on his cheek, and Ichigo felt it move a little, caressing his face. Oddly enough, that contact wasn't soothing at all. «It's not your fault.»

Ichigo closed his eyes, remembering how it felt being enclosed in Shuuhei's strong arms, and he felt himself shiver. «Shuuhei can look cruel, even insensitive. Only who knows him well can understand him fully.»

«And then?» Ichigo muttered, irritated, shoving his hands into his pockets. He couldn't look forward that talk to end. He never felt at ease, when Kaname-kun was around: the blind boy was too mysterious, too formal, too distant. And too attractive, if he had to be sincere.

«You stroked him, Kurosaki-kun. If he took interest in you, he must have seen something, in you, that reminded him of his old self.»

«Kaname, I don't understand!» Ichigo admitted, disoriented. «His old self?»

«I've known him since we were little» Kaname murmured. If his eyes had pupils, Ichigo could be sure that, in that precise moment, his gaze would have been lost. «I know he always did his best to hide his soul's scars under a shell. Unconsciously, I think he wanted to show you the most obvious way, for him, to be strong, dominant and powerful. He saw you were weak and disoriented, and you reminded him of who he once was.»

«I hope you are kidding» Ichigo growled, furious. The evening's air turned cooler, and he felt cold. «He was drunk, and he raped me. I see no hidden meanings in such a thing! Are you telling me I should just forgive him because he had a difficult past? It's completely crazy. It's just a bunch of bullshit!»

Angered, he walked away, not really caring about leaving a blind one alone on a balcony. Kaname stayed where he was, hearing him go away, lost in his past's painful memories.

«Shuuhei...» he murmured, shaking his head. «I'm so sorry, Shuuhei...»

The day after was Friday, parental visits' day. Many, among Seireitei High's pupils, chose to return home in the weekend, leaving the splendid school building and the silent garden behind, but some of them (the minority, actually), stayed, hanging out in the common rooms such as the canteen, the library or just spending their free time in the dorms.

As scheduled, Kurosaki family showed up on that morning. Karin and Yuzu wore their good dresses, and they apparently did their best to look cute and collected in presence of their big brother, but something in Karin's grumpiness, or in Yuzu's exceeding politeness, seemed a little odd. The only one who was at his usual was Isshin, who just greeted his eldest son with a flying kick that Ichigo dodged easily, sending the man to crash on the nearest wall. «If that's all you wanted to tell me» he grumbled, «you could stay at home.»

After hearing those words, poor Yuzu couldn't take it anymore and she literally jumped right into Ichigo's arms, tears streaming down her face. Karin rolled her eyes, exchanging an amused and moved glance with her brother.

Letting their father free to wander around freely, the three Kurosaki siblings took a stroll in the beautiful school garden, chatting about simple things like food and homework, just to be able to taste some domestic atmosphere again. After a while, Ichigo spotted Kira. He was sitting on a bench next to two people, a strict-looking businessman and a thin, blonde woman with his same blue eyes, that seemed to do nothing but desperately try to comb back with her fingers the rebellious golden hair of the boy. Kira didn't look that happy to be in his aunt and uncle's company, Ichigo thought.

«Is that guy over there your roommate?» Karin asked, pointing with her finger, when Kira waved a little miserably at Ichigo.

«Yep, he's Kira-kun. I told you about him when I called you last time, remember?»

«Yeah. Looks like a good guy» Karin approved, even if a little acidly. Ichigo stared at her with a raised eyebrow, and the younger girl shrugged at him, adjusting her baseball hat on her head. «It's just that this school seems so fool of weirdos, so I believed-»

«Everything is alright» Ichigo interrupted her, before the conversation could touch worse matters. Yuzu went on being silent, while Ichigo held her hand.

«That one over there, for example, looks like a hooligan» Karin growled, pointing right at Renji, who was talking to some people. Ichigo frowned, wondering who could have come visiting him, since Kira told him previously that the redhead was an orphan. After a while, he even saw him putting an arm around a petite girl's shoulders, whose ink-black hair and pristine white skin couldn't remind Ichigo of a certain brunette he already knew. The men who were escorting the girl could be either bodyguards or composed businessmen.

Ichigo wondered where Byakuya was, and he looked around curiously. Suddenly, someone roughly pushed him aside, almost hurting him. «Hey! Watch out-»

But Ichigo was so surprised, when he saw Byakuya Kuchiki running in an extremely vulgar and unelegant way towards who looked like his sister, hugging her tightly. He scratched his head, surprise, thinking that, after all, even bastards have a heart.

Renji smiled, kindly stepping back to respect the two siblings' privacy, and when he noticed Ichigo's presence, he waved at him. «Kurosaki-kun! Are these your younger sisters?»

«Yeah» Ichigo replied, proud. «This is Yuzu» he explained, and the little blonde clung to his hand, staring wide-eyed at Renji, «and this is Karin.»

«Hello little ladies» Renji greeted, charming. The dark-haired girl didn't act as shy as her twin, because she glared at the redhead, grumpy. Renji didn't seem to realise, though, because he grabbed Ichigo by a shoulder, pointing at something. «Hey, look over there. You'll die of laughter.»

«Oh, Shiro-chaaaan!» a woman was shrieking hysterically, while Hitsugaya was struggling in her powerful hug. «I missed you sooooo much!»

Ichigo and Renji burst into laughter. The woman who was holding the younger boy was a well endowed girl with a curvy figure. And poor Hitsugaya, squashed against her ample bosom, was surely experimenting a condition of apnoea.

«Just wait and see» Renji whispered in Ichigo's ear, before walking casually towards the couple. «Good morning, Matsumoto-san. Do you remember me?»

«Oh, Abarai-kun!» the woman exclaimed, suddenly letting a half-suffocated Hitsugaya go to shake Renji's hand, «How are you? Please, keep taking care of my poor little Shiro. I'm so worried, thinking that he has to attend a school filled with guys who are older than him! Thanks Kami he has a true friend like you, who sincerely worries about him...»

«Oh, sure Matsumoto-san» Renji replied, reaching out to ruffle Hitsugaya's white hair and lean his elbow on the shorter boy's shoulder, «... I do worry indeed, for our Shiro-chan!»

From where he was, Ichigo could enjoy the whole scene. Hitsugaya was obviously straining to behave like a good kid, because if his family hadn't been around, he would have tried to strangle Renji with his bare hands, since he hated that nickname more than anything else. But it wasn't because of his aunt's presence, that Hitsugaya kept smiling forcefully. Among the trees, standing on tiptoes to look at the azure sky, a petite, dark-haired girl was waiting calmly. Once he got rid of his aunt's hug, Hitsugaya immediately ran to her side, grabbing her hand as to shield her from Renji. No doubts, that was Hitsugaya's famous girlfriend, Ichigo thought.

When Renji approached Ichigo again, he was smiling wickedly. «See? Nothing makes him go nuts than when I call him Shiro-chan.»

«Is that his girlfriend?» Ichigo asked.

«Uh, yeah, she's Hinamori-chan. Cute, isn't she? She's very sweet and shy. I've known her since middle school, we are friends.»

«Hitsugaya doesn't even look like himself, when she's around» Ichigo observed, seeing the white-haired boy smile at the girl. He never saw him smile before, and it felt weird, thinking that a guy like that could be in love with someone.

«Hey, Ichi-nii, where's dad?» Karin questioned, after a while.

«No idea» Ichigo replied, yawning. «Go look for him.»

While the two Kurosaki twins ran away to search for their degenerated father, Kira approached Ichigo, looking a little dejected. «Are you okay?» Ichigo asked, frowning. «You look sad.»

«It's alright. It's just that my uncles aren't much fun» Kira replied, evasive, forcing himself to smile again. «Aren't you coming home for the weekend, Ichigo?»

Renji, who was eavesdropping their conversation, blinked hearing that appellation. Since when, those two were so intimate they casually called each other by their first name? He was too depressed to investigate further, though. For him, who nobody ever came to visit, Fridays were always the worst day of the week, and he returned to his room to take a nap.

«No, I think I'll stay here» Ichigo said, shooting a meaningful glance at Kira, who smiled more broadly.

«Then I'm telling you a secret» he said, speaking into Ichigo's ear. «Shiro-chan goes to his aunt's home until Sunday. The room is all for us!»

Ichigo looked rapidly around. Everybody seemed busy, and no one was staring at them. Quick as a hawk, he leaned a feather-like kiss on Kira's silky cheek, parting immediately to glance around casually. Kira chuckled, a little embarrassed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Ichigo and him walked calmly towards the canteen to get something to drink at the vending machines.

Along their path, though, Ichigo almost bumped into Hisagi Shuuhei. He was walking in the opposite direction, his expression as dark as the purple circles around his eyes. «Sorry» he muttered, raising a hand and walking past them.

«Did your mom come, Hisagi-kun?» Kira asked. Ichigo realised, with a certain embarrassment, that his left hand was holding Kira's, and that Shuuhei's eyes were staring at their entwined fingers. He was him frowning and scowling, before shaking his head to reply.

«No, obviously. Not that I was expecting her to come, though.»

Ichigo pondered those words, watching as Shuuhei put a coin in the vending machine to get some canned coffee. He caught himself staring at the brunette's lips, when he brought the can to his lips and took a sip. «I hate Fridays» Shuuhei hissed, shaking his head again. Then he suddenly looked at Ichigo.

«Oh, I was forgetting. I spoke to your father, a few minutes ago. For some unknown reasons, I found him in my room, where he was talking endlessly to Kaname, and then your sisters came to get him. He's a fun guy, and he loves you, just as your sisters. I saw how they kept clinging to you, outside...»

«Good» Ichigo murmured, evasive. I didn't want to look Shuuhei straight in his face. He held Kira's hand tighter, trying to dominate the images who were flowing freely into his mind.

«The school empties itself, when Friday comes» Kira stated, looking at the deserted corridor. «Freshmen will remain a few too... what about hanging out, tonight?»

«What do you have in mind?» Ichigo asked, curious.

«A break» Shuuhei offered, sly.

«Yeah, but a clean one though» Kira added, with a wicked smile. «We'll ask Kyoraku-sensei to accompany us to have dinner at a restaurant and then to a club, tonight. Knowing him, he will invite Ise-san too, and he will be too busy courting her, to care about us.»

«Are... are you sure he will accept?»

«We did it plenty of times already» Shuuhei brushed it off, gulping down his coffee. «And we always made it smooth.»

They chatted for a little while, then Shuuhei greeted Kira and headed for the garden, ignoring Ichigo. Kira didn't notice it, but the orange-haired boy did. He was furious, furious for how that bastard talked to them calmly, not even bothering to show him some kindness. He behaved as if nothing happened.

Ichigo felt like telling Kira, but in the end he refrained from doing it, when the blond raised his head to share a kiss.

Returning to their room, they spend the rest of the morning listening to music and chatting. Kira was lying on the bed, and Ichigo leaned his head on the blonde's belly, listening to his heartbeat, smelling his scent. Kira's hand was playing with his hair, curling and uncurling his locks around his slender fingers. «I can't wait for tonight» Kira murmured, staring dreamily at the ceiling.

Ichigo caressed his side, pensive. If he had to be sincere, he didn't have a good feeling, about the upcoming night...

TBC

* * *

Next chapter's teaser line_: He was lonely, completly alone. Ichigo didn't love him, as he didn't love him sincerely as well. In the end, Kira did nothing but... the mere thought was sickening... use Ichigo to stop thinking about Ichimaru._

Watch out for some major angst coming...


End file.
